Shadow 2
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: You thought it was over? Think again. Now Shadow is off to meet the inlaws. But he has to deal with a jock prince, a racoon assassin, and a ghostly godmother. ShadowxTikal, MeowthxCharzard, and WobbuffetxKirlia.
1. A brand new opening

In a dark room, a book was laid down. It opened by itself as someone reads it and turned the pages.

Unknown voice: Once apon a time, in the kingdom of Cartoon Away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl.

The pages show the king and queen holding up a baby to the people. The next page showed a 5-year-old girl turning into an orange echidna.

Unknown voice: The whole kingdom was happy...Until the princesses' fifth birthday. They all saw that the princess had been cursed with a form that took hold each and every night.

The next page showed the king and queen looking up at a genie ghost. She had black hair, blue eyes, a blue whisp for legs, looked alot like an Arabian gypsy.

Unknown voice: Being desperate, they seek the help of a wishing ghost. She had the two lock the princess away in a tower there to await...The hansome Prince Charming!

In a desert, a figure is riding a horse from day to night. He is muscular wearing a football jacket a red swatshirt, bluejeans, and sneakers. This is the Prince Charming the voice had mentioned.

Unknown voice: It was he who would travel through artic winds, and frying deserts. Traveling many days and nights...

The figure now reaches a familiar castle. He uses an arrow to cross the lava.

Unknown voice:...Risking his own life to reach the Dark Charzard's keep!

The prince landed safly at the other side, he then heads for the tower.

Unknown voice: For he was the most bravest...And the most handsome knight in all the land.

Removing his helmet, we now see his face. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes. He is Dash Baxter (from Danny Phantom). He heads up the stairs to a familiar room.

Dash: And it was destiny that his kiss would break the dreaded curse.

Dash smiles as he sees a silhouette in bed. Believing it's the princess, he continues.

Dash: He alone would climb to the highest room in the tallest tower, enter the princess' chamber, cross the room to her sleeping silhouette, and pull back the curtains to find...

Dash gasped as he sees, not the princess, but Wile E. Coyote reading a book titled "How to catch a roadrunner." He turds to Dash and held up a sighn that read 'What?'

Dash: Princess....Maria? Or Tikal?

Wile E. shook his head.

Dash: Oh, thank goodness! Where is she?

While E. then held up sighn that read 'She's on her honeymoon.' Dash's eyes widedned. His princess was already married?

Dash: Honeymoon?! With who?!

* * *

At a honeymoon suite, a familiar hedgehog/ultimate life form chuckled as he adjusts a camera. Shadow smiled as he and his wife, Tikal the echidna, waved to the camera. Shadow then picks Tikal up and carried her into the suite. It was hard to do, but the two break down part of the door. As the two laughed, a song plays.

**So she said 'What's the problem, baby'  
What's the problem? I don't know.**

Shadow gives her food, and Tikal chuckels as the door closes.

**Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinkin' about it.**

**_ANIMAL KING 415's Shadow 2_**

The next day, in the honeymoon suite, Shadow and Tikal are both shaving.

**How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**

Later, a girl named Angelica (from The Rugrats) came along with some sweets. She knocks on the door.

**Makes me wanna turn around  
Face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**

When Shadow and Tikal answered the door, Angelica looks terrified and runs away. She leaves her basket with the food behind.

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after**

Shadow and Tikal look at each other with confused looks. They then spot the basket and smile at each other.

**Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

At the beach, the couple are having a picnic. Tikal jumped on Shadow, with a smile. They hug and kiss each other. All of a sudden, a huge wave came and covered the two. When it cleared, Shadow looks alarmed as he sees he's kissing a mermaid. Tikal walks over and drags the mermaid away.

**So I said "I'm a snowball running"  
Running down into a spring tat's coming all this love**

Tikal throws the mermaid back into the sea, where she's eaten by the kraken (from POTC). Tikal looks at Shadow and smirks. He just gave her a sheepish smile.

**Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**

Later that night, They went to a blacksmith's shop where local blacksmith, Sirius Black, removed a ring from a burning fire and into Shadow's hands. Shadow yelps in pain and tosses it because it's way too hot!

**Well baby I surrender  
To strawberry ice cream**

Shadow tosses the ring into the air. The ring falls back down onto Tikal's finger. She then sees the words "I love you" on it and smiled.

**Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

The next day, Shadow is running in a field of flowers towards Tikal, who is heading towards him.

**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**

What they we're actually doing was running away from some villagers who were fireing everything they have at the two. Shadow and Tikal laugh as they run away from the villagers who fail to catch them.

**Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I wanna hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love**

The villagers tried the old "Trap them by the leg" trap, in order to catch the hedgehog/ultimate life form and echidna. They waited as Shadow and Tikal run through the forest. Shadow steps into the trap and yells. He starts bouncing up and down and his face hits the mud.

**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love**

Tikal finds herself surrounded by the villagers. But she easily punches and kicks them out of the way. When their all knocked out, she walks over to Shadow and they renact a famous scene from Spider-Man.

**We're accidently in love  
Accidently in love**

Later that night, the two catch fairies, one named Tinkerbell (from Peter Pan), and enjoy a mud bath together. (AN: Just like in Danny 2, I am not doing that gross scene).

**Accidentlly in love  
Accidentlly in love  
Accidentlly in love  
Accidentlly in love  
Accidentlly in love  
Accidentlly in love**

Later, the two are watching the full moon. They look at each other and kissed deeply.

**Accidentlly  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentlly in love  
I'm in love....I'm in love**

A while later, the two finished their honeymoon. They then returned to their home, which was in the woods still standing. As they got closer, they passed a keep out sign that read "Beware of Ultimate Life Form...And wife!"

Shadow: It's so good to be home.


	2. The big news

Shadow and Tikal laugh and smile at one another lovingly as they reached their home.

Shadow: Just wait. It'll be you and me.....

Shadow was cut short by a familiar singing voice.

Familiar voice: **One's the most loneliest number  
That you'll ever do**

When Shadow and Tikal went into the house, they saw a familiar cat-like pokemon singing to himself. This is, of course, is Meowth.

Meowth: **Two can be as bad as one...**

Shadow: Meowth?

Meowth looks up at the two and smiles.

Meowth: Shadow! Tikal! Man is it great to see you guys!

Meowth got up and ran over to Shadow and hugs him.

Meowth: Give us a hug, Shad, you old love machine!

Shadow looks at Tikal and chuckels sheepishly. Meowth then turned his attention to Tikal.

Meowth: And look at you Misses Echidnhog! How about some sugar for the loyal feline?!

Shadow: Meowth, what are you doing here?

Meowth: I was just takin' care of your love nest for the two of youse with Jess, James, and the others.

Shadow: But where are...

Meowth cuts him off and pointed to a table where the others were playing cards...Brock was winning.

James: Are you cheating or something?!

Brock: How do you cheat at 'Go Febass'?

James: I....Don't know.

Pikachu and Ash looked up from their cards and saw Shadow and Tikal.

Ash: Hey guys.

Pikachu: Pika Pi (How have you guys been)?

Shadow looked around.

Shadow: So, by "Taking care", you mean that you went through my mail? And watered the plants?

Meowth: Yeah. And took care of the fish!

Shadow: I don't have any fish.

Meowth: Youse do now!

Meowth pointed to a dirty fishbowel that had two dead fish floating in it.

Meowth: I named that one Shadow and the other Tikal. Shadow's been a rascally devil! Get your....

Shadow: Oh, look at the time. You guys better get going.

Shadow said this desperatly trying to make the others leave so he and Tikal can be alone.

Dawn: But you guys just got back!

Piplup: Lup (Yeah).

Meowth: Aren't youse gonna tell us about your trip? I know! How about a game of Life!

Shadow just sighed in annoyance. Tikal then stepped in.

Tikal: Actually, shouldn't you all be getting back home? Or, in Meowth's case, back to Dark Charzard?

Meowth looked at his feet and frowned.

Meowth: Oh, that. Charie's been acting all moody and stuff lately. She won't even speak to me.

Meowth and the others then looked at them hopefully.

Meowth: So we thought we'd move back in with you guys! You know...For a while.

Tikal: Well, Meowth, you know we're always happy to see you guys.

Shadow: But Tikal and I are married now! We need time to be, you know, together.

Jessie: Um-Hum.

Shadow: Just with each other.

James: I see.

Shadow: Alone!

Meowth: As Dawn always says, "No need to worry!" We'll always be here to make sure nobody bothers youse!

Shadow: Meowth!

Meowth: Yes, Shad, old buddy?

Shadow: You guys are bothering me.

The nine finally got the hint.

Meowth: Okay. Fine I guess.

James: We were going to catch a baseball game with GIR anyway. So, we'll see you later for a barbecue...Or a pool party, or something.

The nine close the door as they leave. Tikal feels a little concerend as se looks at Shadow.

Shadow: They'll be find. Now....Where were we? Oh, I think I remember.

Shadow leaned Tikal over to kiss her...Until he saw nine figures watching.

Shadow: Guys!

As he shouted, he dropped Tikal.

Jessie: We know! We know! You both want to be alone!

James: Belive us, we're going.

Meowth: But what do you want us to tell these other guys?

Shadow looked out and saw a group of ailen experiments in page clothing blowing horns. When they finished, a red one named Leroy was playing jazz. A yellow on named Ruben came up and hit him on the head, making him stop.

Ruben: Cool it, Leroy.

Ruben then took out a scroll and read it.

Ruben: "Dear Princess Maria. You are here by summoned to the Kingdom of Cartoon Away, for a royal ball in honnor of your marriage. In which the King will give his royal blessings to you and your...

Ruben looked up and saw Shadow. He gave a look that said, "What the...?", and cleared his throat and continued.

Ruben: "...Prince Charming. Love King Nelson, Queen Lindsey, and Prince Christopher of Cartoon Away. AKA: Mom, Dad, and Chris."

(AN: The royal family is the Thorndykes from Sonic X)

Tikal: Mom, Dad, and Chris?

Shadow: Prince Charming?

Meowth, Jessie, James, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn: Royal Ball?!

May: The dancing!

James: The food!

Brock: All the girls that might have came without dates!

Brock then felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

Brock: I said "Might have", didn't I?

Croagunk then dragged Brock away.

Dawn: Can we come to?

Shadow: You guys can go, but Tikal and I are staying here.

Tikal, Meowth, Jessie, James, Ash, Misty, Max, May, and Dawn: What?!

Brock: What you mean?

Misty looked a little suprised to see Brock pop out of nowhere.

Misty: That was quick.

Dawn: They get quicker.

Shadow: Come on, Tikal. Don't you think they'll be shocked to see you...As an echidna?

Tikal: Well, they maybe a little suprised. But their my adoptive parents and little brother, Shadow. They love me. Don't worry they'll love you too.

Shadow: You know, I don't think they'll like me down at the country club.

Tikal: Stop that! They aren't those type of people!

Shadow: Then explian the mutant koala/dog hybrid band.

Ruben: I'm an experement!

Tikal: Just give them a chance.

Shadow: To do what? Sharpen thier pitchforks?

Tikal: No! They only want to give you their blessing.

Shadow: Wait a minute. You're telling me that we're not married until I get their blessigs?

Tikal: Well, if you want to be a member of this family, then yes!

Shadow: And who said I wanted to be part of this family?

Tikal: You did! When you married me!

Shadow: Must've missed the fine print.

Tikal: So that's it? You won't come?

Shadow: It's a bad idea. We're not going, and that's final!

Shadow stomped his foot to mean he's serious.


	3. Meeting the inlaws

Later, May and Dawn (with the help of Mamoswine and Blaziken) finish helping Tikal with loading lugage into the carriage. Meowth and the others then jumped into the back.

Meowth: Come on, Shad! We don't want to hit traffic!

Shadow came out of his house, with a frustrated face. He looked over to his friends Gonzo, GIR, The Bone Cousins and Bartleby, Wile E. Coyote, and the leamurs. They were going to take care of everything while Shadow and Tikal were away.

Gonzo: Don't worry! We'll take care of the place.

They all cheer wildly and ran into the house. Wile E. looks at Shadow before he heads in, thinking he's forgoten something. He shook it off and ran in. The sound of glass breaking and the song "Le Freak" could be heard. Shadow sighs, knowing his house won't stay the same when or if he and the gang come back. As the carriage started down the trail, Meowth begins to sing.

Meowth: **Move 'em up! Head 'em up!  
Head 'em up, move 'em on! Head 'em up!  
Rawhide!  
Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up!  
Move 'em on! Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up!  
Rawhide!  
Ride 'em up! Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up! Move 'em up!  
Rawhide!  
Knock 'em out! Pound 'em dead!  
Make 'em tea! Buy 'em drinks!  
Meet their mamas!  
Milk 'em hard!  
Rawhide!  
Yee-haw!**

* * *

Later, the carriage passes a moutain.

Meowth: Are we there yet?

Shadow: No.

* * *

A while later, during a tunderstorm....

Meowth: Are we there yet?

Tikal: Not yet.

* * *

Some more time later, on a snowy moutain top....

Meowth: Are we there yet?

Tikal: No.

* * *

Yet more time later, in a snowy forest...

Meowth: Are we there yet?

Shadow: No!

* * *

A few hours later, going down a moutain....

Meowth: Are we there yet?

Shadow: Yes.

His plan was to shut Meowth up. Unfortunately....

Meowth: Really?

Shadow: No!

* * *

The carriage then goes over a bridge.

Meowth: Are we there yet?

Tikal: Were you listening? We said no!

* * *

Now the carriage drives through a forest.

Meowth: Are we there yet?

Shadow: Dang it! Stop asking that question!

* * *

The carriage then comes out of the forest.

Meowth: Are we there yet?

Shadow and Tikal: NO!!!!!

Shadow resorts to his last method of trying to shuting Meowth up...Mimickrey.

Meowth and Shadow: Are we there yet? Hey, that's not funny! Oh, that's really immature. This is why no noe likes hedgehogs or ultimate lifefroms! Okay, your loss.

Meowth then yelled something no one, not even Jessie and James, has ever heard him say before.

Meowth: I'm gonna stop talking!

Shadow: Finally!

Shadow smiles thinking he's won. But it wasn't long before Meowth opened his mouth again.

Meowth: Look, this is taking forever, Shadow. There's not even a movie or anything!

Shadow: The Kingdom of Cartoon Away, Meowth, that's where we're going. Car....Toon....Away.

Meowth: I know...I am just so bored!

Shadow: Well, I don't care how you do it, find a way to amuse yourself!

Meowth looks around for something to do. He then hears the 'clip clop' of horses and decided to make a popping noise to fill that rythm. Unknown to him, he was also annyonig everybody, espacily Shadow. Shadow couldn't take it anymore.

Shadow: For five minutes, can you not be yourself? FOR FIVE MINUTES!!!

It then turns quiet. Meowth put his head between Shadow and Tikal. Tikal notices this. _"Oh, dear..." _She thought to herself. Meowth once again made the poping noise, making Shadow scream in frustation.

Shadow: ARE WE THERE YET?!

Tikal: Yes.

Tikal looks out the window as she says this.

Meowth: Finally!

The carriage then arrived at Cartoon Away. a fanfare played. Soon after that, the song "Funkytown" started to play. They then passed a sign that read, "You are now entering Cartoon Away". Palm trees passed over the gangs heads.

Pikachu: Pika (Wow)!

Mime Jr.: Mime (Cool)!

Meowth: It's champage wishes and caviar dreams from now on!

Brock: Hey, girls, we'll be back to pick-

Max pulled Brock back.

Max: Sorry, we need to train him properly.

The gang passed a few malls. The song now offically plays.

**Gotta make a move to a town  
That's right for me.  
Gotta make a move to a town  
That's right for me.**

Shadow looks up at a billboard that read, "Desiree's Inc.: We guarantee Happy Endings!"

Shadow: We are not in the woods anymore.

A cop blows a whistle stopping the carriage so that other carriages can go.

**Well, I talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it**

As the carriage waits, a cleaner named Goofy (from Disney) came up and cleans the horses. After he does, the driver pays him.

**Talk about,  
Talk about,  
Talk about movin'**

Everyone smiles as the carriage continues on. Tikal smiles and holds Shadow's hand. Shadow feels comfortable and smiles at Tikal. Two more woman, named Jazz Fenton (from Danny Phantom) and Candance Flynn (from Phineas and Ferb), pass by.

Jessie: How do you girls like the parade?

May: I like your headband.

Many people see the carriage and fallow it. The carriage passed a tower that had a cheerleader stlye. The name on the gate read, "Paulina".

Jessie: Swimming pools...

James: Movie stars!

Sometime later, a crowd cheers as the carriage approached a castle...Tikal's home she was placed in the Dark Charzard gaurded castle. The group looked inside the gate as they came. All the royal subjects cheered for their princess' return. The carriage appraoches the castle's doors. Three people stand there waiting. The first person is a man who has brown hair and wears a buisness suit. His name is Nelson Thorndyke, Tikal's adoptive father. The second is a woman with blue eyes, and orange hair, she wore a pink dress, and pearl earings and a pearl necklace. Her name is Linsey Thorndyke, Nelson's wife, and Tikal's adoptive mother. The third person was a 12-year-old boy with blue eyes, and brown hair, he wore a black, white, and red shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of yellow and blue shoes. His name is Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke, Tikal's adoptive brother. When the carriage stopped, Ruben ccame up to the carriage as soon as fanfare stoped playing.

Ruben: And now, prepare for the long awaited return of Princess Maria/Tikal and her new husband.

Ruben already knew who was inside the carriage. He gulped and prepared for the worst. The crowd appuled, not knowing who they'll see. Tikal looked at Shadow nervously.

Tikal: Well, this is it.

Nelson smiled at Linsey and Chris.

Nelson: This is it

Ruben gulped again and closed his eyes as he grabbed the door handel.

Ruben: This is it.

A man named Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) placed a cage down.

Shaggy: Like, this is it, man.

Ruben opened the door. The crowd cheers while Shaggy lets out a flock of pigeons that flew out of the cage...Until Shadow, Tikal, and the others steped out of the carriage. Everyone in the crowd gasped. Tikal's family were both shocked and stunned at the same time, mostly Nelson, to see their daughter/sister with Shadow. One of the pigeons, named Squint (from Animaniacs!), got distracted by stareing at the two and slamed into a wall, and fell on the ground. Everyone was quiet, except for a baby crying. The others backed up slowly.

Meowth: Uh....You two go ahead. We'll park the car!

Jessie, James, Ash, Brock, May, Misty, Max, and Dawn: Yeah, we'll meet you later!

They all went back into the carriage and drove off, leaving the two behind. Shadow grabbed Tikal's hand and walked up to Nelson, Linsey, and Chirs.

Shadow: So, you still thik that this is a good idea?

Tikal: Of course. Look, Mom, Dad, and Chris are glad to see us.

As the King, Queen, and Prince walked toward Shadow and Tikal, Nelson turns to Linsey and Chris.

Nelson: Who are they?

Chris: I think that's Maria.

Linsey: He's right, Nelson. That's our little girl.

Nelson: That isn't little, that's a huge problem! Wasn't she supposed to kiss Dash Baxter and break the spell?

Linsey: Well, he isn't a Prince Charming, but they do look...

* * *

Shadow: Happy now? We came, we saw them. Now lets get outta here before they light the tourches.

Shadow waves sheepishly at a couple of crowd members with weaponds out ready to attack.

Tikal: Their my parents, Shadow.

Shadow: Hello...They locked you in a tower, remeber?

Tikal: That was for my own...

* * *

Nelson: Good! I see our chance! Let's go inside and pretend we aren't home!

Nelson tried to turn around and go into the castle, but Linsey and Chris stop him.

Chris: Come on, Dad.

Linsey: Nelson! I'm shocked at this behavior! It's only fair that we meet them. We have to be...

* * *

Shadow: Quick! When they have their backs turned, I'll Chaos Control us out of here.

Tikal: Shadow, please! It's gonna be....

* * *

Nelson: A huge disater! There is no way...

* * *

Tikal: You can do this.

Shadow: But I really...

Nelson: Really...

Chris: Really...?

Tikal: Don't...

Linsey: Want...

Shadow: To...

Nelson: Be...

All 5: Here.

They stopped because they are in front of each other. The crowd looks on.

Tikal: Mom...Dad...Chris...!

She hugs her parents and little brother.

Tikal: I'd like you to meet my husband...Shadow The Hedgehog.

Shadow chuckles nervously as Nelson, Linsey, and Chris look at him, a litle shocked to hear that Shadow was her husband.

Shadow: Well, it's really easy to see where Tikal gets her good looks from.

Linsey and Chris try to smile, knowing it's a compliment. Nelson, however, just frowned at Shadow who smiled nervously then frowned. Linsey, Chris, and Tikal could tell that trouble was about to begin between the two.


	4. Disater of a dinner

Later that night, Shadow was frowning as he sat at one end of the tale. Tikal, Linsey, and Chris sit at the sides. Nelson sits at the other end glaring at Shadow. Shadow looked at his silverware, wondering which one to use. He picks up some food with his hands and tosses it in his mouth. He chews wit his mouth open, but stops when he sees Nelson looking at him with an annoyed look. Shadow smiles sheepishly. Chris looked a little nervous, wondering what could happen next. Tikal drinks from her glass. As she looks at everyone, she let out a large belch.

Tikal: Excuse me.

Shadow: Better out then in, I always say. Huh, Tikal?

The two started to laugh. Shadow groans to see that no one else was laughing along.

Shadow: I guess not.

Then, voices from the kitchen can be heard. To Shadow and Tikal, they're familiar voices.

Familiar voice: What do you mean we're not on the list? Don't tell us you don't know who we are!

Familiar voice: And you're not making Piplup next week's speical!

Everybody turned to see the kitchen doors open. Out comes Meowth, Jessie, James, Ash, Brock, Dawn, May, Misty, and Max.

Meowth: Sorry we're late, guys.

Max: This place is huge....Almost like a maze!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet (Almost as big as Jhoto)!

Chirs noticed the other's pokemon.

Chris: You train, too?

Ash: I've been training since I was 10.

Pikachu: Pikachu (With help from me).

Chris: I caught this one in a ghost town in Hoenn. Is it alright if I show them, Mom.

Linsey: Off course, dear.

Chris: Come on out....Kirlia!

Kirlia: Kirl (Hello).

Brock: Ash, isn't that the same Kirlia we met in when we where in that ghost town?

Ash: Oh, yeah. I remeber.

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet (Kirlia)?

Kirlia: Kirlia (Wobbuffet)?

Both ran to each other and hugged.

James: Ah, together at last.

Meowth: And on that note, let's eat! Because he had the hardest time finding this place!

Everyone sat down. Ash, Misty, and Brock sat near Tikal. Dawn, May, and Max sat near Chris. Jessie and James sat near Lindsey. Wobbuffet sat near Kirlia. And Meowth sat near Nelson.

Nelson: Bad pokemon! Get down! Go away!

Tikal: Dad, it's okay! They're with us! They helped rescue me from the Dark Charzard.

Meowth: That's us! The noble feline and the loyal servents.

Misty: I don't care if he's a good guy now, let me at him!

Ash: Misty, calm down.

Munchlax: Munch munchlax (Can we get some food please)?

May: Munchlax, behave.

Shadow: Oh, brother.

Shadow takes a spoon and begins to sip what he thought was soup with a lemon.

Tikal: Uh, Shadow....

Shadow: Huh...Oh, sorry. Great soup Misses Thorndyke! Nice touch with the lemon.

Tikal: No. Sadow....

She dips her fingers into the bowel. Sadow laughs sheepishly as he sees everybody else did the same. They watched as Shadow did the same. When Linsey finished, she dried her fingers off with a towel.

Lindsey: So, Maria, tell us about your home.

Tikal: Oh, uh...Shadow owns his own land. Right, honey?

Shadow: Hmm...Oh, yeah. It's in an enchanted forest...Filled with rabbits and ducks and--

Meowth bursted out laughing.

Meowth: Please tell me youse ain't talkin' about the woods!

Shadow: Meowth!

Nelson: A hedgehog and ultimate lifeform from the woods. Somehow I'm not suprised.

Chris: I think it's pretty cool.

Linsey: And I suppose it's a fine place to raise the children.

Nelson spits out what he was drinking, while Shadow swallows his spoon. He pounds on his chest, and manages to cough the spoon out.

Shadow: Don't take this the wrong way, Queen Linsey, but isn't it kinda early to be thinking about that?

Nelson: Indeed. I just started eating.

Linsey: Nelson!

Chris: Dad.

Shadow: And what exactaly does that supposed to mean?

Tikal: Dad, relax. It's fine, okay?

Nelson: For his type, yes!

Shadow: MY TYPE!

Meowth looks a little concerned and gets up.

Meowth: Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.

Just then, Mung and Chowder (from Chowder) came out with the other servents bringing dinner out.

Mung: Dinner is served!

Meowth: Never mind. I'll hold it.

Dinner is placed on the table. A turkey is placed infront of Shadow who glares at Nelson, who has a lobster placed infront of him. A stuffed pig is placed in the middle.

Chowder: Bon appite!

Ash: Alright! Mexican food!

James: Not exactly, but close.

Lindsey: Let's not sit here with our bellies rummbling. Everyone dig in!

Jessie: Don't mind if I do, Lindsey!

Meowth: Dibs on lobster!

Meowth goes for the lobster, but Nelson grabs it first.

Nelson: So, any granchildren I'll see from you would be...

Shadow: Hedgehog and echidna hybrids, yes!

Shadow says this as he grabs the turkey.

Linsey: Not that there's anything wrong with that. Right, Nelson?

Nelson: Of course not. Unless he decides to eat his own young!

Nelson slices the lobster as he says this.

Tikal: Dad!

Shadow: Don't worry. We prefer the type that have been locked away in a tower!

Shadow breaks off the turkey's legs and eats like mad, while the others (except Munchlax who's eating) gets concerened.

Tikal: Shadow, stop.

Nelson: I only did that because I loved her!

Shadow: Oh, you sure know how to pick them. Day care center or Dark Charzard gaurded castle?!

Nelson: You wouldn't understand! Your not her father!

As the arguing continues, Shadow and Nelson took their anger out on food. Chris looked at Linsey who sighed.

Chris: What's wrong, mom?

Linsey: At least the family's together for dinner.

Shadow and Nelson got up and grabbed the stuffed pig that was in the middle of the table and played a game of tug-of-war. The pig sliped and flew into the air.

Linsey: Nelson!

Tikal: Shadow!

Shadow: Tikal!

Nelson: Ti...I mean, Maria!

Tikal: Mom!

Chris: Dad!

Misty: Ash...Say something.

Ash: Uh, guys can we not fight...

Meowth: Meowth...That's right!

Everybody stared at him. The pig then landed onto the table with a big slam. Tikal gets up and glares at Nelson.

Tikal: Dad, you ar so over protective!

Tikal walked out of the dining room, frustrated. Shadow looks at Tikal and sighs sadly.

Shadow: Tikal...

Nelson glares at him with an angry look in his eye.


	5. Disree the wishing ghost

In a room in the castle labeled "Maria's room: Keep out or never come out!", Tikal feels miserable about what just happened and was starting to think if Shadow was right about not comeing.

Tikal: Things haven't changed since I left.

It was true. All her childhood things are in her room. Tikal looks around and sees some figures on her mantle. The figures were of a princess, a prince, and a dragon. She groans and heads out onto her balcony. Even though she wanted to be happy, she couldn't knowing that her dad and Shadow wouldn't get along. She then began to cry, her tears fell n the rail. She decided to go back inside, but before she could, bubbles suddenly appeared. She looks at them, a litle confused. Just then she sees a figure in one of the bubbles. The figure then begins to sing.

Figure:** Your fallen tears have called to me  
So, here comes my sweet remedy  
I know what every princess needs  
For her to live life happily....**

As the figure popped the bubble she was in, she and Tikal were both shocked to see each other. She is the same woman who appeared in the book in the first chapter, and the woman on the billboard in chapter three. Her name is Disree (from Danny Phantom).

Disree: My, Maria. Look at you. You're all...Grown up.

Tikal: I'm sorry, do I know you?

Disree: I am Disree.

Disree bowed as she said this.

Disree: Fear not, my dear. I can make things beter. With just a...

Disree spun her around and started singing again.

Disree: **Wave of my magic wand  
Your troubles will soon be gone.  
With a flick of the wrist and just a flash  
You'll land a prince with a ton of cash!**

Disree waved a wand and made money appear. Just then a closet oppened and a small mice (from Tom and Jerry, An Amarican Tale, and G Force) came out holding a red dress.

Disree: **A high-priced dress made by mice no less.**

Waving her wand, she made high-heels appear on Tikal's feet, she also made the dress appear on her body. Wind begins to blow on her, she stood in place a little bit embarrassed.

Disree: **High-heel shoes and no more stress.**

Disree waved her wand and everything came to life.

Disree: **Your worries will vanish, your soul will cleanse  
Confide in your very own furniture friends**

Disree and furniture: **We'll help you set a new fashion trend!**

A chair knocked Tikal into it, and she ended up in front of a mirror.

Tikal: Hey!

Disree: **I'll make you fancy, I'll make you great**

Furniture: **The kind a girl a prince would date!**

Disree: **They'll write your name on the bathroom wall**

Mirror: **For a happliy ever after, give Maria a call!**

Disree then made a carriage appear. With it was a driver named Butch (from Pokemon).

Disree: **A sporty carriage to ride in with style  
A strong man chauffer named Kyle**

Butch: How does that even sound like "Butch"?!

Disree: **Banish your blemishishes, tooth decay,  
Cellulite thighs will fade away**

Disree and furniture: **And oh, what the hey!  
Have a canine today!**

A pink furred dog named Courage (from Courage the cowardly dog) lands in Tikal's arms. The furniture starts dancing around like mad, trying to give her a new look much to Tikal's annoyance.

Tikal: Stop that.

Disree: **A nip and tuck, here and there  
To land a prince with a perfect hair  
Lipstick, liners, shadows, blush  
To get a prince with a prince's tush.**

Tikal: Please!

Disree and the furniture continued to sing.

Disree: **Lucky day, hunk buffet  
You and your prince take a roll in hay  
You can spoon on the moon  
With the prince to the tune.  
Don't be drab, you'll be fab  
Your prince will have rock-hard abs  
Cheese souffe, Valentine's day  
Have some chicken fricassee!**

Disree flies around happly laughing. Tikal then decided enough is enough.

Disree: **Nip and tuck, here and there  
To land a prince with the perfect....**

Tikal: Stop!

Everybody stopped, both shocked and frightened. Tikal picks up Courage and places him on the couch.

Tikal: I appreciate what you're doing, Miss Disree. But I don't need all of this.

The furniture frowns and mutter in disappointment. A familiar voice then called out from behind the door.

Familiar voice: Tikal? Tikal?

The door bursts open and Shadow, Meowth, Jessie, James, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Dawn and Max came in. Courage smiles at them, and James looks in awe.

James: You got a puppy?! Aww, he reminds me so much of Growlie.

Dawn: All I got in my room was shampoo.

Tikal: Oh, yeah...Disree, furniture...I like you to meet my husband, Shadow The Hedgehog.

Disree looks suprised and shocked at what Tikal had said.

Disree: Husband?! When did this happen?

Tikal: Shadow's the one who reascued me.

Disree: That can't be right!

Shadow: Just great. More relatives.

Tikal: Shadow, she's just hear to help.

Shadow: That's good to know...She can help us pack. Tikal, get your coat, we're leaving!

Tikal, Meowth, Jessie, James, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Dawn and Max: What?!

Meowth: I don't wanna leave.

May: People have been so nice to us.

Brock: And lets not forget the girls I haven't even talked t..

Misty then grabbed Brock's ear.

Misty: If you stopped doing that, I'd stop doing this.

Tikal: When did you decide this?

Shadow: After arriving at this place.

Tikal sighed and turned to Disree.

Tikal: I'm sorry, Disree. My husband...

Disree: Don't worry, I have to go anyway.

Disree then held out a card.

Disree: If you should ever need me, happiness is just a teardrop away.

Shadow then snatched the card out of her hand.

Shadow: Thanks, but no thanks! We got all the happiness we need. Happy, happy, happy!

Disree: So, I see. Well, good bye.

* * *

As Disree got into the carriage, she droped the kindness act.

Disree: Step on it, Bob.

Butch: My name's "Butch", boss. Boy the kid's not gonna like this.

Disree: I'm aware of that...Now step on it.

The carriage then flew away....Fast as lightning.

* * *

Back in the castle, Tikal turned to Shadow with an angry look.

Tikal: Nice going, Shadow!

Shadow: I told you coming here was a bad idea!

Tikal: You could've at least tried to get along with my father.

Shadow: Something tells me that I wouldn't get dad's blessings...Even if I did want it!

Tikal: Don't you think it would be nice if someone asked what I wanted?

Shadow: You're right. Do you want me to pack for you?

Tikal: I can't belive you! You're acting like a hedgeog...Like an....An....

Shadow: Go on, say it!

Tikal: Like an ultimate lifeform!

Shadow: Well here's some news for you; 1) It's the ultimate lifeform! and 2) Weather your parents like it or not, I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!

Courage: Look, you just can't yell at...

Shadow roared at the pink furred dog, causing Courage to scream his head off. He then faited in fear.

Shadow: And guess what, Princess. That's not about to change.

Tikal loked totaly upset. She headed for the door. Before she left, she turned to Shadow...With tears in her eyes.

Tikal: I made changes for you, Shadow. Think about that.

She went out the door and closed it. When she left, Meowth and the others looked at him and frowned.

James: That's real smooth, Shadow!

Meowth: I'm the ultimate lifeform! ROAR!

Shadow sighs as he goes over to the door. He can hear Tikal crying and her walking away. He then hears footsteps coming towards the door. The door opens to reveal Chris.

Chris: Shadow?

Shadow: Hmm? Oh, hey.

Chris: I just wanna let you know that even though dad might not like you...I think it's cool to have you as a brother-in-law.

Shadow: Thanks, kid. You're alright too.

Chris then went back to bed. Shadow sighed again saddly. Once again, he let his rage and problems get the best of him.


	6. A shady deal

From inside the King's bedroom, Nelson groans as he looks out on his balcony.

Nelson: I knew this would happen. I just knew this would happen!

Lindsey was in bed reading a book.

Lindesy: Well, Nelson, you did start it.

Nelson came in frowning at what Lindesy just said.

Nelson: Be serious, Lindsey! He's the ultimate lifeform, not me!

Lindsey: I think you're taking this a little to personaly, Nelson. This is Maria's choice.

Nelson: I understand, but she was supposed to chose the prince we picked out for her! Do you honestly expect me to give my blessings to this...thing?!

Lindesy: Maria does...And she'll never forgive you if you don't. I don't want to lose our daughter again.

Nelson groans and covers his face with his hand.

Lindsey: You act is if love is so predictable. Don't you remember when we were young? How we spend each day at the lake?

Nelson: Our first kiss.

Nelson smiles remembering the moment. He then shook his head and got back to what he was saying.

Nelson: This isn't the same! Do you realize our daughter is married to a monster?!

Lindsey: And they say I'm the drama member of the family.

Nelson: Okay, you want me to act like nothing is wrong?! Fine! La, la, la! This is great! How can things get more worst then they already are?!

Familiar voice: Hello, Nelson.

Nelson turned around gasped at seeing Disree.

Nelson: Yikes!

Lindsey: Is something wrong, dear?

Nelson: Uh...No, no. Everything's fine. Just the old battle wound acting up again. I'll be out here, walking it off.

He nervously shuts the doors and heads onto the balcony.

Disree: Get in, Nelson. We need to talk.

Nelson: I'd love to, but I was just off to bed.

He gave out a fake yawn.

Nelson: I've already taken my pills...They make me a little drowsy, so...

He tried to leave but was stoped by two gaurds named Denis (from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) and Skulker (from Danny Phantom).

Nelson:....Let's make this a quick visit.

Nelson got into the carriage and it flew off.

Disree: You remember my adoptive son, Dash Baxter?

Nelson almost jumped when he saw Dash looking at him.

Nelson: Dash! Is that you?! I haven't seen you in years! When did you get back?

Dash: Oh, five mintues ago...Thanks to the Ex-Team Rocket here.

Nelson: Wait. How could Jessie, James, and...

Female voice: He means us. Cassidy and Botch.

Familiar voice: If I told you once, I told you a thusand times, Cassidy: My name's Butch!

Nelson looked behind him to see two figures. One was Butch who we saw earlier, and the other was a woman named Cassidy (from Pokemon).

Dash: Anyway...Were was I? Oh, yeah...

He then turned to Nelson and glared at him.

Dash: After I faced artic winds and frying desrets! I climbed to the highest room in the tallest tower...

Disree: Dash, let mother handle this.

She then turned and yelled at Nelson.

Disree: He faces artic winds and frying deserts! He climbs to the highest room in the tallest tower! And what does he find? A mute coyote, telling him his princess is already married!

Nelson: Look, it isn't my fault! He didn't get there in time!

Disree: Stop the car!

Cassidy stops the carriage, causing the crown on Nelson's head to fall off. As he places it back on his head, Disree looks at him sternly.

Disree: Nelson, you've forced me to do something I realy don't want to do.

Nelson: Where....Where are we?

Disree rolled down the window. Nelson sees their near a drive thru. The carriage stoped near a reastaurant. A teenager, named Mikey Simon (from Kappa Mikey), came up to the window.

Mikey: Welcome to Cafe Lilly Mu. May I take your order?

Disree glared at Nelson.

Disree: My diet is ruined! I hope your happy.

Disree then turned to Mikey.

Disree: Okay, I'll have a Lilly Burger, no mayo or cheese. I'll also take three orders of Lilly wraps, the spicy ones. Oh, Benvolio...Does Shuckle what the Lilly Meal again?

Butch: Yeah, just don't forget his prize this time. I'm still getin' the sludge outta my hair! And my name's Butch. B-U-T-C-...

Disree: You want anything, Nelson? Lilly Fries?

Nelson: No thank you, I just ate a while ago.

Mikey: Here's your order, Miss Disree.

He also hands her a lightsaber and an autographed picture of himself.

Mikey: The lightsaber and picture of yours truely comes with the meal.

Disree: Thank you.

She gave the lightsaber to Butch and the picture to Shuckel. The carriage then flew away from Cafe Lilly Mu. Once they left, Disree got back on topic.

Disree: We made a deal, Nelson. You don't want me to go back on my part do you?

Nelson: No...I don't.

Disree: So Dash and Maria will be together?

Nelson: Yes.

Disree: Trust me, Nelson. It's for the best. Not only for your daughter, but for your kingdom.

The carriage returns to the castle. They stop at the balcony, and Skulker pushed Nelson out. He landed on his feet but almost lost his balance.

Nelson: What do you want me to do about it?

Disree then threw the lightsaber to Nelson.

Disree: Use your imagination.

With that the carriage flew off.

* * *

Nelson knew he could never kill Shadow without angering his family...Especially Maria. But Nelson had to get Shadow out of the picture. He disguised in a dark cloak, and arrives at a place called "The Poison Cherry". Nelson knocks on the door. A side hole opens allowing an eye to spot him. The hole the closed and he was greeted by a man named Croker (from FOP).

Croker: Come on in, Your Majesty....FAIRIES!

Inside The Poison Cherry, the room was rowdy like mad. Many villians either talked to each other or got into bar fights with one another. On the piano, a man named Jafar (from Aladdin) was singing.

Jafar: **I like my town  
With a little drop of poison  
And nobody knows...**

Nelson sat on a barstool next to a drunken frog named Le Frog (from Flushed Away). Nelson tapped on the shoulder of the bartender, a man named Moe (from The Simpsons).

Moe: Hey, Your Majesty. What can I get ya? Your usal?

Nelson: Actually, Moe, I need to speak to your neice.

Moe: Oh. Ty Lee! A customer here for ya, and don't mess this one up!

A teenaged girl with brown hair (braided in a long ponytail), and wearing a pink top with a brown skirt then came cartwheeling up to Moe. This is Ty Lee (from Avatar).

Ty Lee: I'll take it from here, Uncle Moe.

Moe mumbled as he walked off. Ty Lee then faced Nelson.

Ty Lee: What can I do for you, Your Majesty?

Nelson: I need to have someone....Taken care of, if you know what I mean.

Ty Lee: Who's the lucky guy?

Nelson: Well, he isn't really a guy, he's more of a hedgehog.

Ty Lee: Same deal.

Nelson: And he's also the ultimate lifeform.

The whole room stoped and it became dead quiet.

Ty Lee: Sorry, I can't help there. But I do know someone who can do a job like that. Although, He dosen't like being disturbed.

Nelson gulped.

Nelson: Where can I find him?

* * *

After Ty Lee told him the location, Nelson arrived at the place where he could find the asassin. He knocked on the door and then opened it. When he came in, it was pitch black. Only the moon light showed.

Nelson: Hello?

Male voice: Who's there?

Nelson jumps in fright. He turns around and sees a pair of blueish-green eyes. Whoever it was, he was hiding in the darkness.

Male voice: Are you gonna say something or stand there?

Nelson: Sorry, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time, but I've heard your the one to talk to about a hedgehog/ultimate lifeform problem.

Male voice: You've heard right. However, I don't come cheep.

Nelson: Will this cover it?

Nelson tosses a bag of gold onto the table. The figure stepped forward with a sword. Nelson gasped, but the figure just slashed the bag open and the gold falls out.

Male voice: Hmmmm. You've engaged my services, Your Majesty. Just tell me....Where can I find this ultimate lifeform?


	7. The assassin

Later that night, Shadow lays awake while his wife sleeps away. He looks at the clock and sighs. He really wanted to, but he couldn't sleep. Not because of snoring, but because of what he's becomeing to everyone else. As he tosses and turns trying to get some sleep, a song by Eels plays.

**Everybody says  
I'm getting down too low**

He is about to close his eyelids, when he saw something on top of the clock: It was two figures of a prince and a princess together...Kissing. This makes Shadow sigh sadly.

**Everybody says  
You just gotta let it go  
You just gotta let it go**

Shadow gets out of bed, walks over to the window and looks out it sighing.

**I need some sleep  
Time to put the old horse down  
I'm in too deep  
And the wheels keep turning round**

Shadow then walks over to the fireplace and warms up. He looks up and sees Tikal's figures on the mantel.

**Everybody says  
You just gotta let it go**

Shadow picks up the princess figure and squeezees it.

Princess figure: Dear Knight, I pray you take this favor as a token of my gratitude.

Shadow knows that line a little too well and puts it back. He sees a box on a nearby table. He got a little courius and opened it. When he did, he saw a book. However, before he could grab it, music started playing. Shadow closed it, and turned around to see Tikal stir but not wake up. Shadow opens the box, grabs the book, and closes the box quickly. _"This must be Tikal's diary. It would be going against her privicy if I read it. Still..." _Shadow thought to himself. Curiosity got him again as he read a page. Tikal's voice could be heard as he reads.

Tikal's voice: Dear diary, my best friend is having a slumberparty. Dad says I can't go. I still don't know why he never lets me out after sunset.

Shadow chuckels softly, thinking that he's got a pretty good idea why that was. He turned the page and continues to read.

Tikal's voice: Dad says I'm going away for a while. Probably to a boarding school or something. Mom says that when I'm older, my handsome Prince Charming will rescue me and bring me back to my family. And we'll all live happiliy ever after.

Shadow gasps in horror then turns the next page...Where he sees three words that he finds on every page.

Tikal's voice (echoing): Missess Maria Baxter.

Shadow's about to scream his head off when he hears a knock at the door, making him jump. He opens the door and sees Nelson.

Nelson: Oh, Shadow, hey. I hope I wasn't interupting anything.

Shadow: Oh, no. I was just....Reading a scary book.

Nelson: I just came to appoligize about my behavior at dinner. I don't know what came over me. Can we just pretened it never happened and start over?

Shadow: Look, Your Majesty....

Nelson: Please, call me 'Dad'.

Shadow:...Dad, we both acted like jerks earlier. Maybe we just need to get to know one another.

Nelson: That's exactly what I was thinking! In fact, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a hunt tomorrow morning. A little father-in-law and son-in-law bonding? It would make Maria very happy.

Shadow looked at his sleeping wife. He then turns to Nelson and nods.

Nelson: Let's say....Eight by the old oak?

* * *

The next morning, Shadow was walking through the woods. He somehow managed to persuade Meowth, Jessie, James, Ash, Brock, Dawn, May, Misty, and Max to come with him.

Shadow: Face it, guys, we're lost!

Meowth: We're not lost! We fallowed the king's instructions exactly! Head to the deepest, darkest pat of the forest...

Shadow: Yes.

James: Past those trees with the creepy looking branches...

Shadow: Check.

Dawn: And there's that bush that looks like Gardina!

Piplup: Piplup pip (Except not that green).

Shadow: Hang on! I saw the bush three times already! That mean's we're walking in circles!

Jessie: Your the one who didn't want to stop and ask for directions like I suggested!

Shadow: Just perfect. My one chance at fixing things with Tikal's dad, and I end up lost in the woods with you nine!

Misty: Exscuse me, but we're the ones trying to help! So, don't yell at us!

Shadow: I know!

Shadow sighed and looked at them.

Shadow: I'm sorry, okay?

Dawn: No need to worry.

Meowth: Yeah, it's okay, pal.

Shadow: I just need to make things work with this guy.

Meowth: Yeah, now let's go bond with pop!

The nine continued on. Shadow then heard a chattering noise, then looked at Meowth.

Shadow: Well, well, well, Meowth. I know what happened back there was a tender moment, but the chattering?

Meowth: I didn't make a chattering noise.

Shadow: What next, a hug?

Meowth: Listen closely, Shad. Cat-like pokemon don't make chattering noises, we "meow" or "pur"! What do youse think I am some kinda....

Meowth was cut short when a figure jumps out of the tree. He is a racoon with brown fur, and blueish-green eyes. He wore a red bandana, and black boots. His name is RJ (from Over the hedge).

RJ: Ha! Fear me, if you dare!

RJ grunted as he pulled his sword out.

Shadow: Well, would you look at that. A racoon.

Meowth: Look out, Shad! He's got a sword!

Shadow: Meowth, it's a racoon. Here boy, come here.

Shadow began calling RJ over like a dog. RJ jumps out of his boots, drops his sword and runs full speed at him. Shadow didn't have enough time to dodge as RJ began pounding away. Meowth ran to Shadow's aid. The others stood there, not knowing how to help their friend, until Ash steped forward.

Ash: Pikachu! Quick, use Thunderbolt!

Brock: Ash, wait! Even if You got a clear shot, the Thunderbolt would just shock Shadow in the process!

Ash: Well, what do we do?

With Shadow and Meowth, Meowth was still trying to get RJ away from Shadow.

Shadow: Get him off! Get him off!

Meowth: Hold still!

Meowth tried to punch RJ, but RJ dodged causing Meowth to punch Shadow in the gut. Shadow groaned in pain.

Meowth: Did I miss?

Shadow: No, you got me.

RJ then jumped off of Shadow's back, did a few summersaults, and landed near a tree...Into his boots.

RJ: Now, ultimate lifeform. Pray for mercy from...

RJ took his sword and slashed his name into the tree.

RJ: RJ the racoon!

Shadow got up and snarled.

Shadow: I'll make a hat outta him!

Meowth: I got a better idea! Let's take his sword and fix him here and now, if youse know what I mean.

James and Jessie: Not a bad idea!

RJ: No! No! No! Please, anything but that! You have to understand, it's nothing personal. I was only doing this for my friends who are also my family. You see, Verne's sick, and Ozzie lives on the garbage. The king paid me a lot of gold to do this job. And Penny and Lou have three kids, and....

Shadow: Wait a minute...

Shadow picked him up by the back of his neck.

Shadow: Tikal's father paid you to do this?

RJ: The rich king? Yeah.

Shadow dropped him and sighed.

Shadow: So much for "Dad's" royal blessings.

Meowth: Don't be upset, Shad! Almost everybody we come across wants to kill you.

Jessie, James, and Brock: Meowth!

Shadow: Gee, thanks.

Shadow walks over to a lake and looks at his reflection.

Shadow: Maybe Tikal would be better off if I was some kind of Prince Charming.

RJ: Yeah, the king said the same thing.

Everybody, except Shadow, glared at him.

RJ: Sorry, I thought he was asking me a question.

May went over to Shadow and tried to comfort him.

May: Shadow. Tikal knows you'd do anything for her.

Shadow: May, it's not that I wouldn't change if I could. I just want to make her happy.

Shadow then remembered something.

Shadow: Wait a minute.

Shadow took the card Disree gave him last night from an imanginanary poket.

Shadow: Happiness...A tear drop away.

Shadow then got an idea as he turned to Meowth.

Shadow: Meowth! Think of the saddest thing that has ever happened to you!

Meowth: Where do I begin? First there was the time I tried to impress a female Meowth named Meowzie, and she called me a freak, I never got over that! Then, when Jessie, James and I were still Team Rocket members, the office had a party and some of the other pokemon tried to pin the tail on me. Then the people had way to much to drink, and they started beating me with a stick going "Pinata! Pinata". What's a pinata, anyway?!

Shadow: No, I need you to cry!

Meowth: Don't get psycho on me!

Unknown to Meowth, RJ walked slyly up to him.

Meowth: I know you're upset and all, but...

RJ then stomped on Meowth's foot, making him yell in pain. Meowth glares with anger as tears of pain come from his eyes.

Meowth: Why you good for nothin' little....

Shadow holds the card out and one of Meowth's tears land on it. All of a sudden, a bubble appeared. Inside the bubble was the image of Disree.

Disree: Am I on? Okay. Ahem....Hello! This is Disree. I am either away from my desk or with someone at the moment. If you stop by the office, I'll be glad to make you a personal oppointment. Have a happily ever after.

The bubble then popped, fading away.

Pikachu: Pika (Cool).

Shadow: You guys up for a quest?

Meowth: That's what I like to hear! Shadow, Meowth, Jessie, James, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn on another adventure! I love it!

Meowth then began to sing.

Meowth: **Ain't no stoppin' us now!  
Whoo!  
We're on the move!**

RJ: Wait, ultimate lifeform!

They all turned around to see RJ.

RJ: I'm sorry I misjudged you. On my honor, I am to accompany you until I saved your life as you have spared mine.

Meowth: Sorry, the job of annoying sidekicks has already been taken. Let's go, Shad.

They we're about to walk away, until they see Shadow walking toward RJ, who gave the cute eyes. The gang is shocked as they see Shadow petting RJ's head.

Meowth: Shadow!

Shadow: Oh, come on guys, look at him. With those little boots. How many racoons do you know that wear boots? Let's keep him.

Meowth: Say what?!

RJ then rubbed his head against Shadow's leg, trying to purr. Meowth rolls his eyes and groans in anger.

Shadow: Oh, listen. He's trying to pur.

Meowth: So, now it's cute?

Shadow: Come on, Meowth. Lighten up.

Meowth: I should lighten up? I should lighten up?! Look who's tellin' who to lighten up!

And with that, the gang (as well as RJ) headed off to see Disree.


	8. Finding a potion

Back at the castle, Tikal was still asleep in her room when she felt someone lick her face.

Tikal: Shadow, stop it! I want to get some more sleep.

Tikal starts chuckeling. She opens her eyes and sees that it was actually Courage licking her.

Courage: Good morning, princess.

Tikal gets up and looks around.

Tikal: Shadow?

Tikal got out of bed and saw her diary on the table. She opens it and sees some familiar words she wrote long ago: 'Missess Maria Baxter'. Tikal groans in a mixture of guilt and saddness.

Tikal: Shadow, please don't do anything stupid.

* * *

Outside the castle, the servents were getting ready for the ball. Lindsey and Nelson were looking at decorations, trying to decide what to use...Well, Lindsey was anyway.

Lindsey: Well, they both seem perfect for the occausion. What do you think, Nelson?

Nelson: Hmm...Oh, yes. Right, go ahead.

Nelson walked off as Lindsey sighs and picks the one on her left. As she caught up to Nelson, she spoke up.

Lindsey: You can at least pretend to be excited about Maria's wedding ball, Nelson.

Nelson: Lindsey, I don't think it really matters. How do we know there's even gonna be a ball?

Tikal: Mom, Dad!

Lindsey turned around and smiled at her daughter, in her casual clothes.

Lindsey: Good morning, dear.

Nelson paniced.

Nelson: What's that, Tonoka? Comeing!

Nelson ran off. Tikal looked around then turned to Lindsey.

Tikal: Mom, have you seen Shadow?

Lindsey: Not since this morning. Try asking your father.

Tikal went to Nelson as Lindsey continued.

Lindsey: Be sure to use small words, he's a little off today.

Tikal nods as she heads over to Nelson. Nelson is near a servent named Tonaka (from Sonic X).

Tonaka: Yes, Mister Thorndyke?

Nelson: Uh...Yeah...

Nelson sees that Tonaka has food in a pot and dips his finger in. He then puts it in his mouth.

Nelson: This is delicious! What do you call this dish?

Tonaka: That would be the dog's breakfast, sire.

Nelson gasped at hearing this and spat the food out.

Nelson: Very well, carry on.

Tonaka left as Tikal arrived.

Tikal: Dad, have you seen Shadow?

Nelson: Uh, no. He probly went to a mud hole to cool down in...You know after your little spat last night.

Tikal: You heard us?

Nelson: Honey, the whole kingdom heard you! After all, it is in his nature to be a bit of a....Well...A bit of a brute.

Tikal: Him?! You didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon, y'know!

Nelson: What do you expect?! Look what he's done to you!

Tikal glared angerly at Nelson.

Tikal: Shadow loves me for who I am!

She then gave him a disappointed look.

Tikal: I thought you would be happy for me.

Nelson: Dear, I'm only thinking about what's best for you. Don't you think it's about time that you did the same?

Tikal sighs sadly and walks off.

* * *

Back in the woods, RJ was whispering to Shadow making him laugh. Meowth frowns and tries to listen in on the conversation.

Shadow: No! Really?

Shadow continues to laugh, while Meowth continues to frown. Misty saw this.

Misty: There's no need for jealousy, Meowth. It's not a good road to go down.

Ash: How do you know?

Misty blushed a bit. She knew because of the many times other girls had fallen for Ash, and she got jelous..But she couldn't say that.

Misty: Uh...That's what I heard.

Ash: Oh.

Meowth: Nice cover up, but I ain't jealous of that little fur ball!

They then stopped as they reached a large building in the middle of the woods. The words "Disree's Inc." were on the front.

James: That's her workshop?

Jessie: I thought it was a cottage.

RJ: Nope, that's her workshop alright. Disree is the highest producer of hexes and potions in the whole kingdom.

Shadow: Then let's drop in for a spell. Get it, 'spell'?

Everyone, except Meowth who was frowning, bursted out laughing as they headed into Disree Inc.

* * *

Inside the factory...

Shadow and the gang then entered the factory. They were suprised to see that it was larger on the inside then on the outside, but they knew they were their for more important reasons. As they look around, they saw an anti-fairy named Anti-Cosmo (from FOP) working at a desk.

Shadow: Hey, we're here to see...

Anti-Cosmo: Sorry, but Disree isn't in right now.

No sooner then after he said that, then Disree's voice comes onto the speaker.

Disree: AC! A coffee and a scone, now!

Anti-Cosmo groans in frustration. He then speaks into the speaker.

Anti-Cosmo: Yes, Miss Disree. I'll get right on it.

AC then looks at Shadow and the gang.

Anti-Cosmo: She won't see anybody today, okay? Now, go away.

Misty: You little freak! She said....

Shadow: Relax, Misty. We're from the union, remember?

AC: The union?

Shadow gave everyone a look that said, "Play along".

James: That's right. We represent all workers.

May: Even those who are evil.

Max: And/or super-evil.

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet (That union).

AC: Oh, that union. Right, sorry.

Shadow: Have you ever felt neglected or depressed working here?

Anti-Cosmo unpluged the speaker to make sure Disree isn't listening in.

AC: To be perfectly honest, this place has a horrible dental plan. We don't even get toothbrushes.

Shadow: Not even toothbrushes. Okay, we'll take a look around.

He and the gang were about to walk in when Shadow stopped and turned to Anti-Cosmo.

Shadow: By the way, this is a suprise inspection so don't tell your boss we're hear, hmmm?

Meowth: Hmmm? Hmm? Hm?

Shadow: Stop that!

AC: Go on ahead. She dosen't care about what I have to say anyway.

Shadow and the gang then entered the factory via door.

* * *

In the factory...

Shadow and the others saw that the factory was larger then the lobby. a lot of workers were working hard. Some are testing potions on animals like swans and tigers, while others are making potions.

Max: Check it out!

James: This place is even busier then the Team Rocket HQ in Kanto.

Brock: I guess miracles don't happen the same way they used to.

Shadow: Come on, you guys gotta help me find something for Tikal and me.

They then came across a room that is open with flashing lights coming from it. As they enter, another light flashed. Disree was making another potion. The room was filled with books and a black cauldren witch Disree was near.

Disree: A drop of desire.

Disree pours a potion with the label 'Disire' into the cauldren. The group comes closer, unknown to her.

Disree: A pinch of passion!

Disree then pours some of the potion labled 'Passion'. She then picks up a large bottle with the label 'Lust'.

Disree: And just a hint of...Lust!

She pours half the bottle into the cauldren and laughs until she heard Shadow's voice.

Shadow: Excuse me?

Disree gasps as she turns around in alarm to see Shadow and the others.

Disree: You! What on Earth are you doing here?

Shadow: It's just...Tikal's not really happy.

Disree: And there's a question as to why that is? Well, let's explore that, shall we?

Disree searches her shelf for some books labled 'Princess'. She shouted as she pointed out a book titled 'Charolette'.

Disree: Ah, here we go. "Princess Charolette". "Lived happily ever after in Clamburg." Oh...No hedgehogs or ultimate lifeforms.

Disree went back to the shelf and picks out another book.

Disree: "Princess Frankie Foster". Lets see..."A house full of imaginary friends." No hedgehogs or ultimate lifeforms, either. "Kim Possible"? No! "Princess Peach"? No! "Sam Manson", "Nala", "Jazz Fenton", "Skullgaladdin"? No, no, no, no! Don't you see? Hedgehogs...Espically ultimate lifeforms...Don't live happily ever after.

Shadow: That's it! Look here, lady!

Disree: Don't point at me, you freak of nature.

The two gave each other the angry look. Before a fight could break out, an employee named Agent 23 (from Get Smart!) came in with a rolling cart.

23: Here's your coffee and sco-

23 stoped short as he saw Disree was busy.

23: I'll come back later.

Shadow smirked at 23, an idea forming in his head.

Shadow: That's alright. We were just leaving. Sorry to waste your time, Miss Disree.

The group looked at the employee about to serve Disree as they left the room. A while later, another employee named Pete (from Disney) came wearing a black robe came by a janitor's closet with an empty food cart. Suddenly, the closet door opens and Pete was pulled into the closet. A while later, another worker wearing the same black robe goes through the area with the empty food cart. If one looks closely, one could tell it was Shadow in disguise. Jessie and James gave him a boost to make him appear taller, and Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn, May, and Max were under the robe.

Shadow: TGIF, hey buddy? Working hard or hardly working, hey pal?

Shadow passed the other employees until he sees a room that is labled "The Potions Room". He went in with the carrier. Once inside, he took off the robe.

Max: Man, was it stuffy in there!

May: Are Meowth and RJ okay?

Shadow opened the compartment of the cart, showing Meowth and RJ cramped together.

Meowth: Will youse get those shoes outta my face?! That stinks!

They then got out of the compartment.

RJ: Well, for someone whose supposed to lick himself clean, you don't smell that good yourself.

The group looks up to see a bunch of potions on shelves.

Shadow: Well, one of these has gotta work.

RJ: You know what? I was already thinking this plan. Our minds are already becoming one.

Meowth: Shad, this is a bad idea.

Shadow: Meowth, go keep watch. RJ, you think you can reach the ones on top.

RJ: No prob, boss! I once pulled the greatest food hiest off to repay a bear. This should be a piece of cake.

RJ jumped out of his boots and landed on a high shelf.

Meowth: Are youse crazy, Shad?!

Shadow: Meowth...Keep watch!

Meowth: I'll keep watch alright. I'll keep watch as that crazy ghost woman comes down here and beats you to a pulp! I'll be laughin' to, I'll be giggleing to myself.

Shadow: What do you see?

RJ: Toadstool softener?

Meowth: Oh, yeah! A nice bm is the perfect soultion for marriage problems!

Shadow: Keep looking!

RJ: Alfa seltser?

Shadow: Nuh-uh.

RJ: Hex lax?

Sadow: No! Try "Handsome".

Max: Or "Human".

RJ went over a few more shelves.

RJ: Sorry, no "Handsome" or "Human".

RJ climbed down a bit and saw one that looked interesting.

RJ: How about..."Happily Ever After"?

Shadow: What's it do?

RJ: It says "Beauty Devine".

Meowth: You know, I once was in a civilization that worshiped Meowthes...Espically me, a talking one!

Shadow gasped to see the door wide open. Outside, Pete is reporting an ambush on him to Anti-Cosmo.

Shadow: Meowth!

Pete and AC saw them and ran off to sound the alarm.

Shadow: That'll do! We got company!

RJ took out a small knife and cut a hole in the glass. He reached in and successfully grabbed it...But it was tuck.

Meowth: Can we leave now?!

RJ was still trying to get the potion out. Soon the glass broke, and RJ fell with his prize: The potion. RJ fell into his boots. Meowth ran to catch the potion and caught it with his mouth.

Ash: Alright, Meowth!

Pikachu: Pika Pika (Way to go)!

RJ: Finally, a good use for that mouth.

Meowth glared at RJ. They all looked up to see potions falling. An alarm went off and a song begins to play.

**You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt when I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you and that's worse.  
Ever fall in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone,  
Ever fallen in love**

Looking for an escape, Shadow knocks over a pot full of potions. This causes the guards to retreat.

**In love with someone  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone,  
Ever fallen in love**

Swans turned into princesses, and the workers turned into birds....With the exception of two men who were turned into a candel and a clock.

**In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't fall in love with**

The team finally reaches the lobby. Meowth accidently drops the potion, and Shadow catches it.

**Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with**


	9. Drinking the potion

Later, after all the choas and madness, Disree looked at the mess. She's not upset....But furious! She turned to three of the workers that turned into a hawk, an emu, and a parrot.

Disree: I don't care whose fault it is! Just clean this place up!

Worker: Right away, madam!

Disree: And somebody get me something deep-fried and covered with chocolate!

The doors then swung open, and Dash, Cassidy and Butch walked in.

Dash: Hey, Mom.

Disree: Not now, Dash, dear. Mommy's working.

The three looked around.

Dash: Whoa. What happened here?

Cassidy: Biff, were you playing with the explosives again?!

Butch: I was with you guys the whole time...AND MY NAME'S BUTCH!!!

Disree: The hedgehog/ultimate lifeform! That's what!

Dash: What?!

Dash pulls out his sword and does some moves with it before puting it in front of his face.

Dash: Where is he, Mom?! I'll slice him to pieces! I'll behead him where he stands! He will rue the very day, he took my kingdom from me!

One of the workers-turned-bird made a 'spot' on him. Dash looks in disgust.

Disree: Oh, put it away, Dash. You'll still be king! We just have to come up with a smarter plan.

Unknown voice: Uh...Miss Disree?

Disree turned around to see a blue penguin with a monacle. This is what Anti-Cosmo became.

AC: We took account of everything we worked on, and it's all there...With the exception of one potion.

Disree: What?

Disree took the clipboard AC was holding and read it.

Disree: It's the potion Spectra, Ember and I worked on.

Cassidy: But why would he steal that, Hutch?

Butch: That does it, I'm wearin' a name tag!

Disree then realizes something and evily smiles.

Disree: I think I know how to make this work to our advantage.

* * *

After escaping a factory, the group walks through a clearing. As they are walking, Skitty (who May let out for a little exercise) spotted a butterfly. Being cat-like, and having a love for chasing things, she happily chases it hopeing to catch it. Shadow, who is holding the potion bottle, reads the label out loud.

Shadow: "Happily Ever After Potion. Maxium strength. For you and your true love. If one of you dinks this, you both will be fine. Happiness, comfort and beauty devine."

Dawn: That's great! And here I was tinking Professor Oak was great with poetry.

Misty: Huh?

Ash: Long story.

Meowth: "You both will be fine"?

Shadow: I guess that means it will affect Tikal, too.

Shadow opened the top of the bottle. Meowth turned around and gave him a concerned look.

Meowth: Hang on, Shad! Something about this don't seem right! My Poke-senses ae tingleing all over!

Shadow: Meowth, it says "Beauty Devine". What could happen?

Shadow took a wiff of the potion, then sneezed. Some of the potion got onto a mushroom.

Meowth: I knew it! Youse is alergic to that stuff! Your gonna have a reaction! And if youse think I'm gonna be rubbing that sticky, weird smelling stuff all over your chest, think again!

RJ: You know, boss, just in case if their is something wrong with the potion, I'll take the first sip. It will be an honor for me to lay my life on the line for you.

Meowth: Oh, no you don't! If anybody's gonna do any animal testing, it's gonna be me! That's the best friend's job! Now give me that bottle!

Meowth took the bottle out of Shadow's hand, and chugged some of it down. Shadow took it bac and Meowth smacked his lips.

Shadow: How do you feel?

Meowth: I don't feel any different. Do I look any different?

RJ: You still look like a pain to me.

Meowth glared at RJ.

Shadow: Maybe it dosen't work on pokemon.

Shadow held to potion up.

Shadow: Here's to us, Tikal.

Meowth: Shad if you drink that there's no goin' back!

Shadow: I know.

May: But, no more running fast?

Shadow: I know.

Ash: No more Choas Control?

Shadow: I know.

James: Shadow, you love being who you are.

Shadow: I know! But I love Tikal more!

Shadow then began to drink the potion. The group waited to see what would happen. They then heard Shadow's stomach rumbling.

Max: Hit the deck!

Soon they hid behind a rock. Then it happened: Shadow let out a huge belch that shook the forest.

Meowth: No wonder it didn't work. Youse must have grabbed the "Burppily Ever After" potion!

RJ: Maybe it's a dud?

Shadow looks at the potion and sighs.

Shadow: Or maybe Tikal and I were never ment to be.

All of a sudden, they heard thunder and storm clouds rolling in. May caled back Skitty as Meowth panics.

Meowth: See? What did I tell youse?! I knew something was gonna happen! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!

It then began to rain.

Meowth: Oh no! I'm melting! I'm melting!

Shadow rolled his eyes.

Shadow: Meowth, it's just the rain.

Meowth opened his eyes to see it raining. He just chuckled sheepishly. The group heads for shelter from the rain. As they leave, no one saw the mushroom turn into the rain.

* * *

Later, the gang found an old barn and run into it fast. As they get in, they imedatly began to dry themselves off. Shadow sighs as he pets Meowth, making the cat-like pokemon pur with a smile.

Meowth: Hey, don't worry, Shad. It only looks bad because it's dark, cold, rainy, and Tikal's dad hiered a weirdo to kill ya.

RJ glared at Meowth as he contiued.

Meowth: Things will get better. You'll see.

Meowth then started to sing.

Meowth: **The sun will come out...  
Tomorrow**

Meowth then yawned.

Meowth: **Youse can bet your bottom...**

Shadow: "Bet my bottom"? What?

Shadow turned to see Meowth looking a little dizzy.

Meowth: I'm comin', Elizabet!

With that he fainted into a sleep.

Shadow: Meowth?

Shadow then felt dizzy and tired.

RJ: Hey, I got an idea. Let's shve him.

He snuck over to Meowth, but Shadow yawned and fell backwards. RJ then was crushed underneath Shadow.

* * *

Back at the castle, Lindsey, Chris, and Nelson were in the living room relaxing. Nelson looks up and spots Tikal come in.

Nelson: Ah, Maria. There you are. We missed you at dinner.

Tikal didn't respond.

Chris: What's wrong, sis?

Tikal: Dad, I thought about what you said. It's time to do the right thing.

Nelson: Well, that's good to hear.

Tikal: It was a mistake to bring Shadow here. I'm going out to find him. And when I do, we're going back to the woods where we belong.

Tikal begins to leave. Lindsey, Chris, and Nelson get up from their chairs and fallowed her.

Lindsey: Maria, wait.

Nelson: Maria, I know you're upset, but you can't go anywhere now.

_"Plus if you leave, Disree will go back on her side of the deal!" _Nelson thought nervously to himself. As Tikal flung the doors open, she began to feel a little dizzy. She then passes out.

Lindsey, Nelson, and Chris: Maria!

All three were conserened for her.

* * *

Back in the barn, RJ managed to get free from under Shadow. Then he, Jessie, James, Ash, Brock, May, Misty, Dawn, and Max saw a bright blue light coming from Shadow and Meowth.

* * *

At the palace, Tikal was put in bed. Lindsey and Nelson refused to leave Tikal's bedside, but they , along with the royal nurse named Nurse Joy (from Pokemon), decided to let Tikal rest. As they left, a strange blue light came from Tikal, brightening the room. The potion that Shadow and Meowth drank is going to take effect the same day.


	10. The next day

The next morning, Shadow was still unconscious. But he then heard a female voice.

Female voice: See? I told you he was there! Isn't he dreamy?

Shadow opened his eyes and came face to face with a girl named Sakura (from Naruto). She was smiling romanticly at him.

Sakura: Good morning, handsome!

Shadow yelped as he got up. He then saw two other girls named Miley (from Hannah Montana) and Pearl (from Spongebob Squarepants). Miley was holding RJ in her arms.

Miley and Pearl: Good morning!

Miley: We love your racoon! He's such a cutie!

Shadow groans and rubs his head.

Shadow: Ohhh...My head aches.

Pearl: Here, handsome. I got some water for you.

Shadow: Thanks.

Shadow reached out to get the bucket, but he notices something: Rather then fur, he has pale skin on his arms, and he's not wearing gloves...But has five figers.

Shadow: What in the...

Shadow grabbs the bucket and gasps as he sees himself. He has black hair with red highligts, and is wearing a black shirt and black pants. His shoes are still the same color, but they've turned into sneakers. In other words...He's a human. He does what's natural: He screams. He dropped the buket as he got up and looked himself over. Everybody heard the commution and staired...Brock with hearts in his eyes stairing at the girls.

Shadow: A small nose?

He pulled out a pice of his hair and examened it.

Shadow: Thick, wavy hair?

He felt his behind and gasped.

Shadow: My tail's been replaced with a rear end? I'm...I'm...I'm...

Pearl: Totally hunky!

Miley: Extreamely hansome!

Sakura: I'm Sakura, and these are my friends Pearl and Miely! What's your name?

Shadow: Shad-

Shadow realized something and corrected himself.

Shadow: Shadow Gohegdeh.

Miley: Wow! Are you an athlete?!

Pearl: I wanna rub his shoulders!

Sakura: I got his shoulders, Pearl. So, forget it!

Shadow: I appreciate all this, but have any of you ladies seen my Meowth?

Unknown voice: Who youse callin' Meowth?!

Shadow and the others turned to see a figure standing there. Meowth was now a Persian.

Shadow: Meowth? You're a...

Meowth: A Persian, baby! I know!

Ash: Wow! That stuff made Meowth evolve into a Persian!

Dawn: That's a Persian?

Dawn pulled out her Pokedex and scaned what Meowth was now.

Pokedex: _Persian; The classy cat pokemon, and the evolved form of Meowth. A snobby pokemon, the jewel on it's head is often the topic of discussion._

Meowth: Look at this! I can use Power Gem!

Meowth then used Power Gem; He made an illusion of light that shoots stones at a target.

Meowth: My claws are longer and do more damage.

Meowth usesed his fury swipes and cut a tree clean in half.

Meowth: And look at this! I am pouncing!

Meowth pounced around to prove his point.

Meowth: That was some potion! What's in that stuff?!

RJ: 'Don't take the potion, Shad! It's very bad!' Give me a break.

RJ picked up the bottle and reads the warning label.

RJ: "Warning: Side effects of this potion include drowzyness, dizzyness, burning, oozing, itching, and weeping." There's also some words here I can't really make out.

They all then saw Meowth pounceing in place. He jumped up and landed on his feet. He then looked at everyone. They were giving him a strange look.

Meowth: What?

James picks up the potion and saw something.

James: Shadow, listen to this! It says, "To make the effects of this potion permanent, the drinker must kiss his/her true love...By midnight the fallowing day.

Shadow: Midnight? Why is it always midnight?

Sakura: Pick me! I'll be your true love!

Pearl: No! I'll be your true love!

Miley: I'll be true...Enough.

Shadow: Look, girls, I already have a true love.

Miley, Pearl, and Sakura: Awww...

Brock: I, my lovely ladies, am aviable my-

Pearl: Get lost, spiky hair and tiny eyes!

Brock then fainted from the insult. Croagunk glared at Pearl and draged Brock away.

RJ: Take it from me, Shadow. You're gonna have one very satisfied princess.

Meowth: That's right. Youse are a lot easier on the eyes. But deep down, you'll always be the same old, mean, vile, salty....

Shadow: Okay. Take it easy, I get it.

Meowth:...Ultimate lifeform we always knew.

Shadow: And you're still the same annoying, talking pokemon.

Meowth: Exactly.

Shadow: Look out, Tikal! Here comes the new me!

He struck a pose as he said this, but his pants fell down.

Meowth: First thing first: We need to get youse outta those clothes.

Sakura, Pearl, and Miley gasp in excitement upon hearing this. Misty, May, and Dawn rolled their eyes as Jessie sighed in annoyance.


	11. Changes and letting go part 1

Later, the group (minus Sakura, Miley, and Pearl...Much to Brock's disapointment) wait near some trees as a car apporches.

Shadow: Are you guys ready?

Meowth: Are youse kidding? We used to do this all the time!

Shadow throws a rock in the middle of the road, which the car runs over. The driver, a man named Lawrence Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb), jumped a bit as he heard a scream.

Lawrence: What on Earth?

Lawrence stops the car and got out. He sees Meowth in the road with a man and a woman (who are Jessie and James in disgusie) nearby. Meowth was gasping in pain...Or so it seemed.

Meowth: Oh...My fighting days are over! I can't see! I can't breath! Tell me, will I be strong enough to battle again?

Jessie: How dare you hit our Persian?! The kids will be so upset!

James: We'll see you in court for this!

Lawrence: Oh, you poor little pokemon. Is their anything I can do to help?

Meowth: Well...There is one thing youse could do.

Jessie and James took their disgusies off and were back into their normal outfits. Suddenly, RJ came out of nowhere and pointed his sword at him.

RJ: Take off the shoes and step away from your pants!

Lawrence started removing his clothes. Soon, Shadow is trying on Lawrence's clothes.

Meowth: Not bad.

RJ: Not bad, at all. In fact, you look rather...Uh...

To tell the truth, Shadow was not only too small for Lawrence's clothes, but he looked rather...

Shadow: Stupid.

Everyone (with the exception of Dawn who frowned at them) bursted into laughter.

Unknown voice: Dad?

Everybody looked to see to boys named Phineas and Ferb (from Phineas and Ferb...No brainer.)

Phineas: Dad, what's wrong?

Phienas and Ferb then saw Lawrence in his underwere. Ferb tried to hold back a smirk. After Shadow told them what was going on, Phineas smiled and said

Phineas: Well, why didn't you say so? Ferb, you still have that tuxedio from our cousin's wedding?

Ferb held up the tuxedio and gave it to Shadow. Shadow then was wearing the tux, while Lawrence was in his underwere, holding his clothes.

Phineas: You guy's want to take our extra bikes?

Dawn: But, theres only two.

Phineas: Don't worry, we'll clone them with our cloning machine.

James: Aren't you a little young to know how to clone things?

Phineas: Why yes, yes I am.

Shadow: Don't jinx us James.

After that, Shadow, Jessie, James, and RJ were rinding Meowth, while the others were on the bike clones.

Shadow: Thank you, boys. Someday I'll repay you. That is unless I can't find you or if I forget.

They then made their way to Cartoon Away. Unfortuetly, Meowth knocked RJ off in the process. RJ mumbled as he tried to cath up to them.

* * *

As our heroes arrived back in Cartoon Away, another song plays. Jessie recognizes the song and squeled.

Ash: What's her problem?

James: She's a big fan of whoever sings this song.

The song begins as people see them, a little bit amazed.

**Oh, yeah**

Shadow sees some of the people (named Nick Cutter, Stephan Heart, and Conor Temple from Primeval) that wanted to kill him when he arrived. He waves weakly at them, but they just wave back him gently. Shadow smiles as he's begining to like his new form.

**Turn and face the strange  
Ch-ch-changes  
Don't wanna be a richer one**

Three girls named Hinta (from Naruto), Cindy (from Jimmy Neutron), and Trixie Tang (from FOP) see them. They blush as Shadow gives them a wave.

**Turn and face the strange  
Ch-ch-changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man**

Shadow flipped his hair, making more girls blush. The group on Persian and bike then made their way to the castle.

**Time may change me  
But I can't trace time**

Outside the castle, a gaurd named Razoul (from Aladdin) stopped them.

Razoul: Stop! State your name and business!

Shadow looked a little suprised, but then remembers he's in his new form.

Shadow: Tell Princess Maria that her husband, Shadow Gohegdeh, is here to see her.

Inside Tikal's room, the princess yawns and wakes up. She heads to the bathroom. As she cleans up a bit, she didn't notice anything.

**Still don't know what I was looking for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets**

Tikal was almost awake. She looked in the mirror a bit puzzled.

Tikal: Boy, do I look terrible this morning.

**Every time I thought I'd have it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet**

Courage ran into the bathroom.

Courage: Good mornig, Ti-

He stopped in midsentence and looked at Tikal with a suprised look.

Tikal: What? What's wrong?

She looked in the mirror.

Tikal: What the...?

She was no longer an echidna. She had golden-blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress. She was the way she looked like before Shadow kissed her, she was Maria again. She responded in the most natural way: She screamed.

**Ch-ch-changes  
Turn and face the strange**

As the group approches the castle, Shadow hears his wife scream.

Shadow: Tikal!

From the bathroom, Maria heard Shadow's yell.

Maria: Shadow?

**Ch-ch-changes  
Don't wanna be a richer man**

Maria runs out of the bathroom, with Courage fallowing her. Meanwhile, Shadow runs into the castle to look for Maria. Unknown to either of them, they passed each other trying to look for one another. Shadow heads to Maria's room while Maria goes outside to search for Shadow.

**Time may change me  
But I can't trace time**

Shadow looks around Maria's room. He turns to see a figure looking out the window, but this figure isn't Maria. It's a familiar ghost...Disree. She turns and chuckles to Shadow.

Disree: Hello, handsome.

Shadow looks at her in anger.


	12. Letting go part 2

Outside, Maria runs outside looking for Shadow, unaware that he was inside.

Maria: Shadow!

Maria then noticed the others waiting for Shadow. RJ was reading a magize as the others see her.

Meowth: Tikal!

Maria was suprised to see that Meowth's voice was coming from a Persian.

Maria: Meowth?

Jessie: The potion affected you too! James, I belive that's ten bucks.

Maria: Wait? What potion?

Meowth: Well, Shadow and I drank this magic potion and now...We're handsome!

RJ stops what he doing and looks up at Maria.

Maria: Shadow?

RJ: For you, sweetheart...I could be.

Meowth: In your dreams!

Maria: Guys, where's Shadow?

May: He went inside to look for you.

Maria ran back inside the castle yelling.

Maria: Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!

* * *

Inside Maria's room, Shadow hears Maria calling his name.

Shadow: Tikal!

Shadow got ready to rush out to her. Before he could get out the door, a dresser blocked the way.

Dresser: Wanna dace, pretty boy?

Shadow then tried for the balcony, but other stuff blocked the way.

Disree: You're leaving so soon? Don't you want to see your wife?

She smiles evily as she points out the window. Shadow looks out the window.

* * *

Maria went from room to room, looking for her husband. As she comes near a balcony, she hears a voice, a familiar voice to you and me.

Familiar voice: Tikal?

Maria looks towards the balcony and sees Dash. Maria looked at him a little puzzled.

Maria: Shadow? Is that you?

Dash: Yes. It is me.

Maria: What happened to your voice?

Dash: Uh...Just a side effect of the potion. It changed alot of things. But not the way I feel about you.

Just then, Lindsey, Chris, Kirlia, Couage and Nelson arrived.

Lindsey: Maria?

Nelson then spotted Dash.

Nelson: Dash?

Dash: -Ing isn't it...Dad?

Chris: Who are you?

Dash: Come on, kid! It's me, Shadow! I know first impressions never get a second chance but....

Dash held Maria close to him.

Dash:...What do you think?

Nelson smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously. He knew the truth...But was forced to keep quiet. Chirs, Kirlia, and Courage walked away. Chris was courius about who that realy was. As the three passed Maria's room, they heard Shadow's voice.

* * *

Back in Maria's room, Shadow looked horiffied to see the woman he loved being held by another man. Niether he or Disree knew Chris, Kirlia, and Courage were listening in.

Shadow: Tikal! Tikal, in here!

Shadow pounds on the window to get Maria's attention. She dosen't hear or see him. Disree mocked Shadow's attempts.

Disree: Tikal! Tikal, please help!

She then chuckled.

Disree: I don't think she can hear you.

Shadow gives off a deep, sad sigh.

Disree: Don't you think you messed her life up more then once?

Shadow looks out the window to Maria.

Shadow: I only wanted her to be happy.

Disree: And now she can be. She's finally found the prince of her dreams.

Shadow: But look at what I've done for her.

Disree: It's time you stopped living in a fariy tale, Shadow. She's a princess, and you are a hedgehog and ultimate lifeform. No amount of potion can change that.

Shadow: I...I love her.

Disree: If you really loved her, you'd let her go.

Chris, Kirlia, and Courage were shocked to hear this and walked away, not wanting to be caught. Shadow sighs saddly as he walks out of the room. When he left, Disree gave an evil smile.

* * *

Outside, the gang sees Shadow comeing out of the castle. They look a little concerned to see their pal sad.

Meowth: Shad? Are youse okay?

RJ: What happened in there?

Shadow just looked at them and slowly walked away. They fallowed him to make sure he was okay. As they were walking, they didn't see three figures fallowing them. Inside the castle, Maria was walking away with "Shadow", or Dash unknown to her. Maria looked back at her parents as she leaves. Lindsey turned with a courious look to Nelson.

Lindsey: Nelson, did you have something to do with this?

Nelson: Uh...No.

_"At least I wish I didn't" _Nelson thought to himself.

* * *

The group follows Shadow through the streets, still unawere of the figures fallowing them. In The Posion Stawberry, Shadow and the gang are sitting at the bar as Jafar sings.

Jafar: **People just ain't no good  
And that's well understood**

Shadow finished telling everybody what happened. The others feel down as Ty Lee appeared and gave them their drinks.

Ty Lee: Here you go, guys.

RJ: Thanks, Lee.

Ty Lee observed everybody.

Ty Lee: Why so down?

Shadow sighs sadly.

Shadow: It was a stupid mistake, guys. I never should have saved her from that tower.

May: Shadow, ever since you met Tikal, you've become a different person.

RJ: I hate mondays.

RJ drank his soda as he said this. Meowth sighs in frustration as he looks at Shadow.

Meowth: I can not belive youse is just gonna walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to youse!

Shadow: What choice do I have? She loves that prince...Dash Baxter.

Misty: Oh, come on! Is he really that good looking?

Ty Lee, who was listening in on this, giggled.

Ty Lee: Are you kidding?! He's gorgeous! He's got a face that looks like it was carved by angels.

Jessie: Sounds dreamy.

James: Jessie....

Jessie: I was being sarcastic, you ignerameus!

Shadow: Shockingly, this isn't making me feel any better.

Ash: I think you should go back and talk to Tikal.

Shadow: What's the point? She has the prince of her dreams, she's human again, and mom and dad approve. Everybody wins.

Max: Except you.

Meowth: I don't get it, Shad, youse love Tikal.

Shadow: Yeah, that's why I have to let her go.

Familiar voice: You can't!

Shadow and the others turned around to see Chris, Courage, and Kirlia.

Shadow: Chris?

Courage: Finally we found you.

Chris: You gotta do something. My sister thinks that guy is you.

Shadow: So what?

Chris: You married Maria! She your wife!

Shadow: Not anymore.

Chris: Shadow, he's not the same! I don't want that jerk as my brother-in-law, I want you!

Shadow: Really?

Chris: Yeah!

Just then, a familiar figure walked into the bar and walks up to a bored Ty Lee.

Familar figure: Excuse me, is she here?

Ty Lee: In the back.

Familiar voice: Thank you.

Shadow looked up to see that the voice belonged to Nelson.

Chris: Dad?

Shadow: Don't look now, but dad's here.

Meowth: I saw him too.

James: Time to see what "His Majesty" is up to.

Shadow nods his head. The gang (plus Chris, Kirlia, and Courage) got up and left the pub. Outside, the group creeps around the side and found a window that goes to the back room. As they look in, they see Nelson speaking with someone Shadow knows by now.

Nelson: Hello Disree...Dash.

Disree: You better have a good reason for bringing us here, Nelson.

Nelson: It's just, I don't think that Maria is warming up to Dash.

Dash: Okay, look, it's not my fault! How easy do you think it is to act like that freak of nature?!

Nelson: Just thinking out loud here, but...Why not call the whole thing off.

Disree and Dash: What?!

Nelson: I mean, you can't force somebody to fall in love.

Disree: I beg to differ. I do it all the time.

Disree takes out a potion with a lipstick stain on it and hands it to Nelson.

Disree: Have Maria drink this, and she'll fall in love with the first man she kisses.

Dash: That would be me!

Nelson looked at the potion. He then got a stern look on his face and did something he never thought he would do.

Nelson: No!

Disree narrowed her eyes.

Disree: What did you say to me?

Nelson: I can't do this to my only daughter! I WON'T DO IT! I must act against this!

Outside, Chris mouthed out "Way to go, Dad!"

Disree: Silence! If I recall right, I helped you get Lindsey, and become king. Do you want me to take that away? DO YOU?

Nelson gulped.

Nelson: No.

Disree: Good boy. Now, we have to go. I need to fix Dash's hair before the ball. He's hopeless. He can get everywhere but the back.

Dash looked annoyed at this.

Dash: Thanks mom.

Meowth: Mom?!

Meowth yelled this. Unfortunatly, he yelled it a little too loud. Disree, Dash, and Nelson gasped at Shadow's group. Shadow tried to be quick.

Shadow: Uh...Look! A talking Persian!

Disree: It's the hedgehog/ultimate lifeform!

Nelson then saw Chris.

Nelson: Chris?

Chris: Hey dad.

Courage: Hi.

Jessie grabs Chris and brings him with them.

Jessie: Come on!

Shadow jumps on Meowth, along with Jessie, James, and Chris, while the others took the bikes. Disree and Dash run outside, but are unable to catch them. They then spot several Storm Troopers (from Star Wars) who were waiting to escort Disree back home.

Disree: Stop them! THEIVES!

Dash: They stole from us! Get them!

With that, all the Storm Troopers then began chasing Shadow and the gang.

Nelson: Wait! My son is with them!

Disree: I promise, no harm will come to your son....Unless you give Maria the potion.

Nelson: That's blackmail!

Disree: That's life. Deal with it!


	13. Prison break part 1

That evening at the castle, a huge crowd was gathered for the royal ball. Fireworks went off with lights displaying. Nearby was Scarlet Garcia (from Sonic X).

Announcer: Welcome back here at tonight's Cartoon Away Ball blowout!

Scarlet: Anybody who's anybody has showed up tonight to honor both Princess Maria and Shadow...Oh, look!

Scarlet points to Mario and Peach (from Mario) walking down the aisle. Mario waved to the crowd while Peach threw flowers to her fans.

Scarlet: Here comes Mario and Peach, of The Mushroom Kingdom! But, what are the flowers for? And right behind them, Doodlebob...The nice one. Isn't he cute?

A leafblower came to blow some of the flowers away, but also blew away Doodlebob.

Scarlet: Well, he was.

A limo then appeared.

Scarlet: Look! Here comes Sleeping Beauty!

The limo opens, and Sleeping Beauty fell asleep and fell out. The three good faries pick her up and carried her down the aisle. Soon, a familiar limo arrives, causeing Scarlet to gasp.

Scarlet: Look, here she is! The one, the only...Disree!

Butch opened the door and Disree came out of the limo and walked down the aisle.

Disree: Hello, Cartoon Away! Can I get a whoop whoop?!

Crowd Members: Whoop whoop!

Disree: May all your endings be happy and long lasting!

She then gave an evil smile. _"Until midnight that is." _Disree thought evily to herself.

Announcer: We'll be right back with the Cartoon Away Ball, after these messages.

This was actually coming from Squidward who was leaning against the tv. He, along with Gonzo, GIR, While E. Coyote, The Bone Cousins, Bartleby, and the lemurs were watching Shadow's home. They were also watching the ball as of now.

GIR: Awww...I wanted to watch The Scary Monkey Show.

Gonzo: Sorry, but were not switching anywhere until we see Shadow and Tikal.

GIR: Hey, mosey-lemur, can I have some Chocolate bubblegum?

Mort: Okay.

Mort grabbed the gum packet and tossed it to GIR...But it ended up in the fishbowel with the dead fish. An announcement for a different program game on.

Announcer: Tonight on "Storm Troopers"....

GIR: I love that show.

The tv showed a group made up of three adults, four teenagers, a little boy, a ten-year-old girl, a racoon, and a Persian. The three adults and racoon were on the Persian, while the teenagers and kids rode on bikes. This was actully Shadow and the gang. They had a bunch of Storm Troopers in pursuit.

Storm Trooper: We got a Persian going East into the woods, requesting back up.

Smiley: Why do those people seem so familiar?

Phoney: Shhhh...I'm trying to see when this is on!

As the chase scene continued, the announcer's voice came back.

Announcer: It's time for the men in white to teach these peolpe their attitudes just won't cut it here.

On the street, the group (who we know but the others didn't) were knocked off the Persian and their bikes. The Troopers grabbed most of them as they struggled.

Ash: Hey! Let us go!

Dawn and May: We can't go to prison!

Misty: Let go of me!

James: Why is it that, now that we're good guys, we're going to jail?!

The Troopers grabbed the adult with black hair and red highlights.

Shadow: Let us go! I need to talk to Princess Maria.

Storm Trooper: Shut it!

The Trooper got out some pepper spray and spryed the adult.

Announcer: Will they escape, or did somebody let the 'coon outta the sack?

RJ: Back off, buddy!

Two Storm Troopers jumped him, but missed. One of the Troopers then pinned him agaist the wall. A plastic bag with something in it fell out of his bandanna.

Storm Trooper: Ah ha. Coffee grounds!

RJ: That isn't mine.

The group at Shadow's house watch as the ones that were caught, along with their bikes, are being shoved into a van.

Shadow: Somebody find Tikal!

Meowth: I'm a Meowth! A MEOWTH!

When the doors closed, the adult with black hair looked out the window with bars and shouted.

Shadow: Tell her I'm her husband, Shadow! Someone....

Shadow screamed in pain as the Trooper sprayed the peper spray at him. Smiley's eyes shot wide open after hearing that.

Smiley: Hold that image!

Squidward paused the tv. Gonzo saw where this was going.

Gonzo: Rewind it, quickly!

Squidward rewinds it to what's happening. The black haired adult was shouting.

Shadow: Tell her I'm her husband, Shadow! Somebody....

Shadow screamed as the Trooper sprayed him with the peper spray. The group at Shadow's house was shocked to hear this.


	14. Prison break part 2

At the castle, Nelson sighs as he begins to pour tea into cups on a tray. He then pours the potion into one of them. _"I wish I didn't have to do this." _He thought to himself. He then heads into Maria's room. As he goes in, he sees Maria looking out her window, frowning as Dash, who clamied to be Shadow, blew kisses to the crowd.

Nelson: Maria? Oh, I thought I'd find you here. How about a cup of tea before the ball?

Maria: I'm not going.

Nelson: Oh, now be reasonable. All these guest have came here in honor of your marriage.

Maria: One problem...That isn't my husband.

Nelson looked out the window and saw what Maria ment: Dash was flexing his musscles to a group of girls making them blush.

Maria: The Shadow I married would never do that.

Nelson: Well, sweetie, people change for the ones they love. You should have seen how I changed for your mother.

Maria: Changed? Are you kidding? He's acting like a total nutcase!

Nelson: Look, come to the ball and give him a chance. Who knows? You might like this new Shadow.

Maria let out a sad sigh.

Maria: But, dad, it was the old Shadow I fell in love with. I would do anything to get him back.

Nelson looks down in guilt. He then looked up and gasped as he saw Maria pick up one of the cups.

Nelson: Wait! That's mine! It's decaf. You know how I am without it.

Maria picked the other cup up and drank out of it.

Maria: Thanks.

Nelson smiles sheepishly and got concerned.

* * *

In a prison of some type, Meowth and James groaned as they struggled against the chain holding them.

Meowth: Let us out! Youse can't do this to us!

James: We've got rights! What happened to "You got the right to remain silent"?

Meowth: NO ONE TOLD US WE HAD THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!!!

Shadow: Meowth. James. You do have the right to remain silent! What you both lack is the capacity.

Shadow and the others were also chained up.

RJ: I got to hang in as well, before I go mad.

Familiar voice: Guys? Are you down there?

RJ: To late.

Shadow: Wait a minute....

Shadow and the others looked up to see a familiar group (to everyone but RJ) looking down at them. It's Gonzo, While E. Coyote, GIR, King Julien, Murice, Mort, The Bone Cousins, and Bartleby.

Shadow: Gonzo! GIR! Guys! Get us out of here!

Mort let a match and headed for the dynamite that was put on the caged roof....But he fell. Phoney sighed in annoyance.

Phoney: I'll take care of this.

Phoney lit a match and lit the dynamite.

The Bones: Fire in the hole!

The dynamite then explodes and destorys the top caged window. GIR ties a rope to himself and to a rock. He jumps as the others lower him down. Gonzo, who was riding on him, jumped to each of the group and unlocked the locks. Gonzo unlocks Shadow's, Jessie's, James', Ash's, Brock's, Misty's, Dawn's, May's, Max's, and RJ's locks. He then went over to Meowth's locks.

Meowth: Hold it. Stop! Ouch! Hey!

Meowth landed on his head once he got free.

Shadow: Come on! We have to stop that kiss!

Meowth: I thought youse was gonna let her go.

Secretly, he was happy that Shadow decided to do the right thing.

Shadow: I was. But I can't let them do that to Tikal!

Dawn: That's the Shadow we know!

Piplup: Piplup (Exactly)!

RJ: It won't be easy, though. Disree probly has the place heavily gaurded. Not to mention, there is a moat and anything you can imagine.

Gonzo: Looks like we're up a creek without a paddle.

Shadow took a look at Gonzo and got an idea.

Shadow: Do you still know Doctor Bunson Honeydew?

Gonzo: Well, sure. He still owns Muppet Labs. Why?

Shadow: Let's just say...We need his science....A lage amount of it!

* * *

**I need some idea's on who should play the Giant Gingerbread Man (aka Mungo).**


	15. To stop a kiss

At a laboratory of some type, the door opens to reveal a bald, green puppet-like figure with glasses named Doctor Bunson Honeydew and with him was his assistant, Beaker.

Bunson: Oh, Mister Gonzo?

Beaker: Meep Meep Meep? (Translation: What brings you here?)

Gonzo: Get your machine's ready, Bunson! We've got a huge order to fill!

Outside the lab, lights flashed and a roar was heard.

Gonzo: It's alive!

* * *

In the streets of Cartoon Away, people were at a restarunt drinking coffee. They then felt rattleing, the look at their cups and saw the coffee was shaking. They turned around to see what was going on and looked alarmed. The heroes, except for Dawn, Ash, Brock, May, Misty, and Max who were riding their bikes, were riding Meowth.

Meowth: Run, run, run, while youse still can! He's back!

The crowd looks and screams as they see a giant mutated lizard and roared as he went by. This was Godzilla (from Godzilla).

Gonzo: Come on, Zilla!

He, unknowingly, destorys a sign with Disree on it and headed towards the castle.

Shadow: That's it, Zilla! Get to the castle!

Godzilla stops and sees the restruant, with a sign that looks like a coffee cup. As it destroys the resturant to grab the sign, the customers ran out and head to the restruant across the street.

Shadow: Now stop that, you overgrown igaunna!

Too late. He pulled the cup off the pole. He threw the sign away and sighed saddly.

Meowth: Hey, Zilla! Down here!

Godzilla looks down and sees the others.

Meowth: Look at the pretty Persian! The pretty Persian wants to play at the castle! Let's go!

Zilla, interested, begins to follow Meowth and the others.

* * *

At the ball, Nelson, wearing a tuxedo with armor at his chest area, brings Maria to Dash. Maria frowns as she grabs Dash's hand.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Princess Maria and her new husband, Shadow Gohedgeh.

The audience cheers for the two as Lindsey and Chris (Who was brought back by the Storm Troopers earlier) clapped for their daughter/sister, even though Lindsey looks uneasy, and Chris glares at Dash angerliy. Maria got more concerned when Dash made some poses.

Maria: Shadow, what are you doing?

Dash: I'm playing the part, Tikal.

Maria then noticed something on Dash's lips.

Maria: Is that glitter on your lips?

Dash belived Maria already drank the tea with the potion.

Dash: Sour Apple flavored. Care for a taste?

For Maria, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. She pushed him away for her.

Maria: Shadow! What has gotten into you?!

Dash: But, sweetheart....

Dash turned to Disree and mouthed out "What now?". Disree became concerend as she saw this. She then got an idea.

Disree: C Minor, Bill, put it in C Minor.

Butch: The name's.....Oh, never mind.

Butch started to play the piano and did just that. As he begins to play, Disree used her magic to change her outfit from Gyspy clothes, to a sequent red dress.

Disree: Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to dedicate this number to Princess Maria and Prince Shadow.

She points to a departing Maria and a standing Dash. Maria stops, a little confused as a spotlight shines on her and Dash. She turned around as Dash reached out his hand to her.

Dash: Care to dance, Tikal?

Maria got more confused as she heard the audiance shout and Disree began to sing.

Disree: **Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?**

The crowd cheers for Maria and Dash to dance. Maria takes Dash's hand and he brings her out onto the dance floor.

Disree: **Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**

Maria got suspicious as she sees how well her 'husband' is dancing.

Maria: since when do you dance?

Dash: Trust me, Maria. Love is full of suprises.

Disree got on the piano as Butch continued playing.

Disree: **Isn't there a white knight  
Upon a firery steed?  
Late at night, I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need.  
**HIT IT!

Soon a group of Heartless (from Kingdom Hearts), Undead pirates (from POTC), and Decepticons (from Transformers Animated), in chorus clothes, popped out as she sings.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the castle, the heroes are on their way to the castle with Godzilla as the song continues to play.

Disree: **I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

Shadow: All right, Zilla! Let's crash this party!

Nelson's knights, who are gaurding the castle, saw Godzilla and became alarmed.

Disree: **He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

Knight: Man the catapults!

One group shot a flaming fireball at Godzilla. The heroes saw it comeing.

Meowth: Incomeing!

Shadow: Zilla, look out!

Disree: **I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

The fireball slamed right onto Zilla's nose. and then fell to the ground.

Gonzo: Not...The nose.

Disree: **He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger then life  
Larger then life.**

Godzilla roared in a mixture of pain and anger. He kicked the fireball at the knights who ran to avoid it.

Dawn: Alright!

Misty: Nice shot!

* * *

Back at the ball, Maria was spun around by Dash. Whe he stops, he places a rose in his mouth and starts to tango with her. As this is happening, Lindsey sees Nelson sigh sadly, and her son having his back turned to him.

Disree**: Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy**

* * *

Outside, Shadow is yelling to Godzilla.

Shadow: Go, Zilla, go!

Godzilla nods in agreement and charged at the gates to get through.

Disree**: Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back me**

One of the knights came up with an idea.

Knight: Man the laser cannons!

The took the cannons and filled them with death rays of some type.

Disree: **Racing on the thunder  
And rising with the heat**

Shadow motioned Godzilla to open the drawbridge.

Shadow: After you, Zilla!

Godzilla nods and grabs ahold of the drawbridge and begins to pull.

Disree: **It's gonna take a superman  
To sweep me off my feet**

May then gasped.

May: Zilla, look out!

Everybody then gasped in horror as a laser came towards Zilla.

Meowth: Shad!

Godzilla blocked his friends that were on his shoulders just in time...But he couldn't block himself. Everyone then saw a scortch mark on Zilla's head as he growled at the guards.

Knight: More light, less heat!

* * *

At the ball, Disree danced like crazy as she continued to sing.

Disree: **Up where the moutains  
Meet the heavens above**

On the dance floor, Dash was dancing with Maria, who was still unsure.

Disree: **Out where the lightning splits the sea**

At the gate, Godzilla was still opening the gate.

Disree: **I would swear that there's someone  
Somewhere watching me**

Zilla roared again as a death ray hits him hard. Shadow quickly jumped through the gate as the others watched in concern or horror.

Disree: **Through the wind, and chill, and the rain,  
And the storm, and flood**

Gonzo stays on Zilla as he fell into the moat roaring in pain.

Gonzo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chourus: **I can feel him approach  
Like fire in my blood**

Shadow got through the gate just in time during this.

* * *

Back at the ball, Dash was still dancing with Maria, dropping the rose near her. As Dash got near her, Maria picked the rose up and placed it in her mouth. Dash groans and continues dancing.

* * *

At the gate, Shadow got inside and pulled down the switch, making the bridge fall down all the way.

Shadow: Let's go!

The heroes cheer...Well, most of them, because in the moat...

Gonzo: Zilla, please don't leave me!

Zilla: Be....Good...Gonzo.

Gonzo: No! No! No!

Zilla continued to sink. Of course, Gonzo would have sunk too, if Jessie didn't pull him out and handed him to Smiley.

Gonzo: He needs me...Let me go!

Disree: **I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

As they run through the castle, the remaining knights gave chase to them. RJ glares at them.

Disree: **He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger then life**

RJ jumped off Meowth. The others stoped running when they saw this.

Shadow: RJ! What are you doing?!

RJ: Go! Your lady needs you! I'll take care of these idiots! GO!

The group knows that he's sacrificing himself (so to speak) to keep the knights away and they keep going, leaving the racoon behind.

RJ: It's time I pay off my debt.

When the knights arrived, they stopped as RJ gave them the cute-eyes.

Knights: Awwwww....

Then, to the knight's suprise, RJ pulled out his sword. Soon a fight broke out. At the ball, Disree is almost done with her song as the rose in Maria's mouth is gone.

Disree: **He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

Dash leaned in to kiss Maria...Until the doors flung open.

Disree: **I need a hero!**

Shadow: STOP!

Everyone turned around and gasped in suprise (although the villains gasped in horror and Chris gasped in excitement to see who it was) as Shadow, Jessie, James, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, and Max came in with Jessie, James, and Shadow on Meowth.

Shadow: You! Get away from my wife!


	16. The showdown

Maria: Shadow?

Maria was shocked. If that was Shadow, then who was she dancing with? Disree was furious as she glares at Shadow.

Disree: You coundn't just go back to your woods and leave well enough alone! Don't just stand there, you two. Attack...You can do the motto.

Soon fog came and spotlights shone on two familiar figures....Butch and Cassidy.

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble.

Butch: And make that double.

Cassidy: To infect the world with devistation.

Butch: To fight all people within our nation.

Cassidy: To announce the evils of truth and love.

Butch: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Cassidy: It's Cassidy!

Butch: And none other then Butch!

Cassidy: The Ex-Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

Butch: Surrender now, or prepare for a fight!

Shuckle: Shuckle (That's right)!

Misty, May, Dawn, and Jessie: Cassidy?!

Ash, Brock, Max, and James: And Benny?!

Butch: COME ON, HOW DOES THAT EVEN SOUND LIKE BUTCH? YOUR WORST THEN THOSE TWERPS, JAMES!

Cassidy: Well, well, Jesica....

Jessie: Don't you dare call me that, you sorry excuse for a...

Cassidy: Love to chat but....Granbull! Ratacate! Come on out!

Granbull and Ratacate: Granbull/ Ratacate!

Jessie: Oh yeah? Seviper! Yanmega! Let's go!

Seviper and Yanmega: Sevpier/ Yanmega!

Butch: Mightyena! Join the fight!

Mightyena: Mightyena!

James: Carnavine! Mime Jr.! You two as well!

Mime Jr.: Mime Mime!

Cranavine came out but bit the top of James' head.

James: Why now, Carnavine?!

Jessie: Seviper, use posion tail!

Cassidy: Granbull, use bite!

Seviper aimed his tail straight at Granbull, who dodged it and bit down on Seviper's tail.

Seviper: Sevvvv (Owwww!)!

James: Carnavine, bulletseed!

Butch: Flamethrower, Mightyena!

Both were eaquly matched. One of the seeds went haywire and hit Raticate.

Jessie: Ha! Yanmega, use silverwind!

Cassidy: Raticate, scratch attack!

Raticate charged for Yanmega during the silverwind. It managed to hit Yanmega with great power, somehow.

James: I got it! Mime Jr. use teater dance!

Mime Jr. did just that. Butch lauged at this.

Butch: Oh, please. How could...

Butch and Cassidy stood dumbfounded to see Granbull, Raticate, Shuckle, and Mightyena dancing instead of fighting.

James: Now, Ash!

Ash: Pikachu! Thunderbolt!

Pikachu used thunderbolt and sent Cassidy, Butch and their pokemon flying.

Cassidy: This is getting too old, too fast. Right, Bob?

Butch: Read the name tag!

Both: We're blasting off again!

Disree saw them go out of sight and moaned.

Disree: Why did I even bother hiring those idiots? Looks like I'll get to put my new wand to the test.

While she was distracted, Shadow shouted

Shadow: Now!

Nearby, Smiley is in between Phoney and Fone who have him in a blanket.

Phoney: One bone in a blanket, coming up!

He shouted this as he and Fone Bone swing Smiley at Disree. He's thorwn and grabs Disree's tail. As this happens, Shadow swings GIR by a rope.

Shadow: GIR, get the wand!

Shadow threw the little robot who tried to grab the wand, but Disree zaps him. When he lands, he turned into a mongoose/dog hybrid.

GIR: Yay! I'm a mongoose-dog! Hee-Hee!

After Disree threw Smiley off her, she charged toward Shadow. While E. Coyote got in the way just in time. He took out an Acme High-powered Leaf-blower and blew Disree away, causing her to lose her wand. Phoney runs over and grabs the wand. Disree recovered and glared at Phoney. He paniced and ran, wand in hand.

Phoney: Somebody grab it!

Phoney threw it to Meowth, who threw it to Gonzo, who tossed it to the leamurs. Mort caught it, but it was to heavy and he dropped it. It then fired at GIR.

GIR: I'm a mongoose-dog! I'm a mongoose-dog!

He was then zapped and turned back into a robot.

GIR: Awww...Does anybody have any tacos?!

Shadow and Disree spotted the wand and jumped for it.

Disree: Away from the wand, hedgehog/ultimate lifeform!

The wand suddenly flew into the air...But was caught by RJ who was on Meowth.

Meowth: Pray for mercy from RJ....

RJ:...And Meowth!

Disree glares at the two and then turns to Dash.

Disree: She's drank the potion, Dash! Kiss her now!

Dash grabs Maria and forced her to do something Shadow feared: Kiss him.

Shadow: NO!

Maria then parted lips with Dash. She smiled and held his head gently, causing him to smile. Her smile turned into an angry frown as she head butted his head, knocking him out, much to everyone's suprise...Espically Disree.

Maria: Don't ever kiss me again!

She then turned to Shadow.

Maria: Shadow...

Shadow: Tikal...

Disree is both shocked and furious. She turns to Nelson.

Disree: Nelson! You idiot! You were supposed to give her the potion!

Nelson: I thought I did....I must have given her the wrong tea.

Nelson smirked and gave a wink to Chris.

Chris: Alright, Dad!

Dash quickly grabs the wand from RJ's hand and threw it to Disree.

Dash: Mom, catch!

Maria: Mom?

Disree chuckles evily as she grabs the wand. She aims it at Shadow and Maria.

Disree: I told you hedgehogs....Espically ultimate lifeforms...Don't live happily ever after!

She then fired at the two, making Nelson gasp.

Nelson: Maria! No!

Nelson quickly runs between where the attack is about to hit his daughter and son-in-law.

Lindsey: Nelson!

Maria and Chris: Dad!

Nelson pushed the two out of the way just in time, making the attack hit him instead. He yelled as he hit the ground. The magic backfired back at Disree. It hits her, but nothing happened. She gets ready to fire again, when she bursts into bubbles, leaving the wand behind. Disree is gone!


	17. A real hapily ever after

Eveyone looked at the robe where Nelson once stood. As they got closer, they could hear breathing so he wasn't dead. The main conceren was if the rest of Nelson is covered under his robe.

Maria: Dad. No.

Maria groaned as she cried in Shadow's arms. The others came to Nelson and looked closely.

GIR: Did the king....

Gonzo: Yes, I'm afriad so.

Suddenly, a croak was heard from Nelson's armor.

Gonzo: He croaked.

Misty: Wait a minute! I know that croak....

Suddenly, a Politoed climed out of Nelson's armor. It had the same hair and eye color as Nelson. It was Nelson.

Nelson: I hoped that none of you would see me like this.

James: The king....Is a Politoed?

Dawn pulled her Pokedex out and scaned Nelson.

Pokedex: _Politoed, The Frog Pokemon, and the evolved form of Poliwhirl. It gathers groups of others as their leader. Its cries make Poliwag obey._

Meowth: Ha! And he gave you a hard time!

Shadow: Meowth!

Nelson: No, no, he's right. I'm sorry, everyone. I just wanted the best for Maria. But now...

He looks up at his daughter who is looking at his eyes.

Nelson:...Now I see she already has. Mar..Tikal, Shadow, will you two accept an old Politoed's apology, and blessings?

Nelson then turned to Lindsey and Chris.

Lindsey: Nelson....

Chris: Dad...

Nelson: I'm sorry you two got mixed up in this. I just wish I could be the husband and father you truly deserved.

He turns around and starts to hop away, but is stoped by Lindsey.

Lindsey: You where more that man today then ever....Warts and all.

Nelson looks at Chirs who nods his head. He then lets out a happy croak and smiles. Suddenly the clock chimes.

RJ: Boss! The potion!

Shadow: Midnight!

Shadow held Maria and looked into her eyes.

Shadow: Tikal, is this what you want? To be like this?

Maria: Huh?

Shadow: If you kiss me now, we'll stay this way forever!

Maria: You'd....You'd do that for me?

Shadow nods. Maria looks at her parents and brother who smiled. She then smiles and nods, having made up her mind.

Maria: I'd like what any princess would want: To live happily ever after...

Shadow smiles and is about to kiss Maria, but she stops him.

Maria:...With the hedgehog/ ultimate lifeform I married.

Shadow is suprised and then smiles. The two then hugged giving a tender moment for everyone.

Jessie: Oh....I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry.

James: I didn't.

James broke down and cried on Jessie's shoulder. The magic of the potion then wore off as it lifted Shadow Maria/Tikal, and Meowth up into the air. They then turned back into their normal selves again. Meowth, who turned back into his namesake, sighed sadly as he landed back down.

Misty: You'll always be a nobel feline to us.

Shadow: And to me.

Tikal then looked at Shadow.

Tikal: Where were we?

Shadow: Oh, I think I remember.

They both then kissed, making the crowd cheer.

RJ: Wait a minute!

The crowd's attention then turned to RJ.

RJ: What are we standing around for?! Aren't we supposed to be having a party?!

A few moments later...

Meowth: Uno...Dos...Quatro...Hit it!

On stage, the crowd watched as RJ came up on one side, and Meowth on the other.

Meowth: RJ and Meowth, y'all.  
**She's into superstions  
Black cats and vodoo dolls.**

He then pointed to RJ.

Meowth: Go, RJ!

RJ: **I feel a premontion  
That girl's gonna make me fall.**

RJ dances as some of the good guys play instruments.

Meowth: Here we go!

Meowth and RJ: **She's into new sensations  
New kicks in the candel light  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night.**

In the crowd, Tikal dances with Nelson who's now a Politoed while Shadow dances with Lindsey. GIR does a series of dance moves while Wobbuffet dances with Kirlia.

Meowth and RJ: **She'll make you take your clothes off  
And go dancing in the rain.**

Gonzo is dancing nearby with Camela. He laughs as she kisses him.

Meowth and RJ: **Once you had a taste of her  
You'll never be the same.  
Like a bullet to your bra-i-ain!  
Upside, inside out  
Livin' La Vida Loca**

Dash walks around, a little confused about what just happened. He gasps in horror as Ty Lee hugs him.

Ty Lee: Hey, cutie!

Meowth and RJ: **She'll push and pull you down**

Godzilla: **Livin' La Vida Loca**

Meowth and RJ: **Her lips are devil red  
And her skin the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' La Vida Loca  
Livin' La Vida Loca  
Livin' La Vida Loca**

RJ: **A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!  
**Hey Meowth, this is Spanish!

The credits are shown as the song continues.

RJ: **Woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap motel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
She must've slipped me a sleeping pill**

**_Jason Griffith as Shadow_**

Meowth: **She never drinks the water  
Makes you order Fresh Champagne  
And once youse have a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
She'll make you go insane.**

**_Jimmy Zoppi as Meowth and James  
Michele Knotz as Jessie, May, and Misty  
Sarah Natochenny as Ash  
Bill Rodgers as Brock  
Kayzie Rodgers as Max  
Emily Bauer as Dawn_**

Meowth and RJ: **Upside, inside out  
Livin' La Vida Loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' La Vida Loca**

**_Bella Hudson as Maria and Tikal_**

**_Bruce Wilis as RJ_**

Meowth and RJ:** Her lips are devil red  
And her skin the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' La Vida Loca  
Livin' La Vida Loca  
Livin' La Vida Loca**

**_Jennifer Blood as Lindsey Thorndyke_**

**_Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke_**

Meowth and RJ: **She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' La Vida Loca  
She will wear you out  
Livin' La Vida Loca  
Livin' La vida Loca**

**_Ted Lewis as Nelson Thorndyke_**

**_S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter_**

Meowth and RJ: **She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' La Vida Loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' La Vida Loca  
Livin' La Vida Loca  
Livin' La Vida Loca**

**_Peri Gilpin as Disree_**

The credits then ended. Everyone is seen dancing and singing on stage as the song comes to a close.

Meowth and RJ: **Livin' La Vida Loca  
Livin' La Vida Loca  
Livin' La Vida Loca**

Meowth: Everybody now!

Everyone: **Livin' La Vida Loca!**


	18. A real hapily ever after part 2

Later, after the ball, the good guys are either dancing or hanging out, having a good time. There's only one exception, and he's on stage sadly singing to himself.

Meowth: **All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
I'll by myself anymore...**

RJ then walked up to him with two women.

RJ: Hey, pal, we're on our way to the Hershes club. Wanna join us?

Meowth: No thanks. I'm not in the mood right now.

RJ: I know what'll cheer you up. Find yourself a nice...Queen cat.

Soon, a roar was heard. Meowth gasped at hearing this. He looks and smiles as he sees a familiar Charizard flying down.

Meowth: Charie! That's my girl!

Dark Charizard landed on stage next to Meowth. Shadow and Tikal walk up to see the happy couple hugging one another.

Meowth: Where were you? I missed youse so much!

Dark Charizard tried to explain in her native tounge.

Meowth: No, I should be sorry! I haven't been a good husband, and Shad had some things to do....

Dark Charizard then whispered something in Meowth's ear, causing the cat-like pokemon to gasp in shock.

Meowth: What was that? Are you kidding me? Are youse serious?!

Dark Charizard gave out a roar, and a male Chameowth (AN: A Meowth/Charizard hybrid) came running up to Meowth and hugged him. He looked up to his father and shouted, in a high pitched voice

Charmeowth: Charmeowth....That's right!

Meowth: Aww..How cu-Wait did youse say "Kids"?!

Dark Charizard nodded and roared again. Five more Charmeowths, two boys and three girls came running up to Meowth. They hugged both their parents as Shadow, Tikal, and the others look in amusement.

Meowth: Look at our little babies!

Dark Charizard blew a smoke ring and the screen then went black. Meowth's voice was heard.

Meowth: I gotta get a new job.


	19. Cartoon Away Idol

At the empty ball area a while later, Shadow, Tikal, and the others were still there. Meowth and RJ are on stage singing again.

Meowth: **Once you've had a taste of her  
You'll never be the same**

RJ: **Yeah, she'll make you go insane**

Meowth: Bring it, RJ!

Meowth and RJ: **Upside, inside out-**

The two laughed. They sounded like mocking birds trying to sing at once. Some of the others laughed, others shook their heads. Gonzo laughed and smiled at this.

Gonzo: Come on, give it up. You're giving me a headache!

Meowth: Real cute, Gonzo.

RJ: You know they'll send strange things into orbit.

Gonzo: Oh, knock it off!

Tikal: Come on, Gonzo. They're just having some fun. They're really not that bad.

Meowth: "Not that bad"?

RJ: That I'll take as a compliment.

Unknown voice: You should!

They turned to see a duck with black feathers, an oranage bill, orange feet, a white ring on his neck, and had arms instead of wings. His name is...

Everybody: Daffy?

Daffy: Because you won't probly get any from me.

Shadow: Take it easy, Daffy. The competion hasn't even began yet.

Daffy: Well, I can't help being judgemental. It's who I am.

Shadow: Alright then. Who's up for a little contest.

Contestents (including Meowth who popped out of nowhere) appeared.

Contestents: Bring it on!

A title then appeared as Squidward, wearing a bow tie, came out and shouted.

Squidward: Welcome everyone to Cartoon Away Idol, where you, that's right you readers, can vote along with our judges, Shadow, Tikal, and Daffy to crown the next Cartoon Away Idol! First up...

Meowth came on stage with Dark Charizard. Meowth grabs the mike and screams

Meowth: It's Meowth time!

Meowth then began to sing.

Meowth: **The heat was on, rissing to the top, huh!  
Everybody's goin' strong  
And that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say**

Dark Charizard then blew fire.

Meowth: **Burn baby burn!- Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn!- Burn that mama down!**

While singing, Meowth was unaware that the fire got on his tail and begins to be set a-blaze. The judges noticed this.

Daffy: You're on fire, Meowth!

Meowth: **Burn baby burn!- Disco inferno!**

Shadow: No! You're really on fire!

Shadow points at his tail. Meowth smells something burning and looks behind him. he sees that his tail caught on fire.

Meowth: AHHHHHH!!!!! Put the pokemon out!

More smoke came and things cleared up. GIR then takes the mike and does the robot.

GIR: **Domo Arigoto  
Mister Roboto!  
Domo! Domo!**

Daffy: Get real, GIR!

Shadow: He might be, but that prefomance isn't out of this world.

Shadow chuckled. Tikal chuckled in agreement. Next, Ty Lee cartwheeled up next to the mike.

Ty Lee: **Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And Hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh, girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,****  
Just wanna have**

Tikal: You go, girl!

Daffy: Yeah, go and get some singing lessions!

Next, While E. Coyote took the mike and begins to sing with The Bone Cousins and Bartleby. While E. held the lyrics up on signs.

While E.'s sign: **Burnt to the ground, I break from the crowd**

Smiley, Phoney, Fone, and Bartleby: **I'm on the hunt, I'm after you!**

While E.'s sign: **I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found**

All five: **And I'm hungry like the wolf!**

Daffy: I'm hungry for some talent. And another thing....He didn't even sing the song.

Dash Baxter then came up to the mike.

Dash: **I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts**

Ty Lee tries to grab him into a kiss, but Dash backs off as he continues to sing.

Dash: **I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwal-**

He stops short as he fell down a trap door that Tikal 'accidently' pushed the button for.

Daffy: That was the artist formerly known as Prince....Dash Baxter!

Now the leamurs take the mike and start to sing.

Julien, Murice, and Mort: **We can see clearly now the rain is gone  
We can see all obstacles in our way!**

Julien kicked Mort away, but knocked Murice over in the process. Shadow covered his eyes. Tikal covered her mouth. And Daffy pluged his ears. Now, Gonzo's on stage dancing with Camela.

Gonzo: **Sugar! Do do do do do do  
Oh, honey, honey! Do do do do do do  
Oh, you are my candy girl!**

Tikal: They're so sweet together.

Daffy: I knew you'd say that, Tikal! What's next? A singing sorcerer?

As if to respond to Daffy's critcism, Jafar came on stage and started to sing.

Jafar: **I'm hooked on a feeling!  
And I'm high on beliving!**

Daffy: I had to ask.

Jafar: **Of your love for me....**

Camela then came up to Daffy and whispered in his ear.

Daffy: Couldn't agree more! Hook, line, and stinker!

Jafar: **I'm-**

As luck would have it, a stage hook appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him. Brock then came on stage.

Brock: **A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A liitle bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man.**

Brock then felt a shap pain in his lower back.

Brock: It's just a song! I don't know any of those girls!

Daffy: Good thing that Croagunk was here.

Croagunk dragged Brock away as Jessie and James took a turn.

Jessie: **I'll be there for you**

James: **When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you**

Jessie: **Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you**

Both: **'Cause you're there for me too!**

Daffy: Great song for friends....Just wish I remember the title of the show this song came from.

Misty then came up to the mike.

Misty: **I wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart.  
Why should anything so easy  
Ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...  
I love you.**

Daffy: Gee, who's that song for...I wonder.

Then May and Dawn came up on stage and sang together.

May: **We sign our cards and letters BFF**

Dawn: **You got a million ways to make me laugh**

May: **You're looking out for me**

Dawn: **You've got my back**

Both: **So good, to have you around!**

Daffy: Another great frindship....This time with a song that's by a terrible singer.

(AN: That's just my opinion on Hannah Montanna)

Max came up to the mike next.

Max: **I don't want to be told  
To grow up!  
And I don't wanna change,  
I just want to have fun!  
I don't want to be told  
To grow up!  
And I don't wanna change,  
So you'd better give up!**

Daffy: I agree he dosen't want to grow up.

Ash then went up to the mike.

Ash: **I wanna be the very best  
That no one ever was!  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause!  
**

Daffy: Trainers sing about what they catch...I knew it.

Shadow and Tikal snickered at the complimet. Next, RJ came up on stage.

RJ: **You keep saying you got something for me.  
Something you call love, but confess.**

Julien picked ub the wand and it fired at RJ's boots, making them come to life. He jumped out of them and danced along side them.

RJ: **These boots are made for walking,  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!**

On 'all over you', RJ flipped back into his boots and smiled in triumph.

Daffy: The racoon has my tounge and possibly my vote.

Daffy looked to his left to see that Shadow and Tikal are no longer there. He looks at the stage and groans.

Daffy: Always breaking the rules.

Now Shadow and Tikal begin to sing.

Shadow: **What I like about you**

Tikal: **You hold me tight.**

Shadow: **Oh, tell me I'm the only one**

Tikal: **Wanna come over tonight.**

Shadow and Tikal: **Yeah.  
Keep on wispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear.**

Shadow: **'Cuz it's true**

Tikal: **That's what I like about you**

Shadow and Tikal: **Yeeeaaahh, yeah! Hey!**

Shadow takes out a harmonica and plays it as the two dance on stage.

Shadow: **That's what I like about you.**

Tikal: **That's what I like about you! **

Both: HEY!

Soon the contest is over and Squidward begins to speak as he nods to the contestents.

Squiward: Well, that was them, folks. And now it's time to vote. Who will be Cartoon Away's next idol? Will it be GIR? Ty Lee? While E. Coyote?

Meowth jumped up and down yelling

Meowth: Pick me! Pick me!

Squidward: Dash Baxter? The Leamurs? Gonzo?

Meowth: Come on, pick me!

Squidward: Jafar? Brock? Jessie and James? Misty? May and Dawn? Max? Ash? RJ?

Meowth: Me! Chose me!

Squidward: Shadow and Tikal? Or...

Meowth: Me! Pick me!

Squidward: Yes. You to, Meowth.

Squidward then turned to the reader.

Squidward: Well, vote now.

A Starly came and delivered an evelope to Daffy.

Daffy: And the next Cartoon Away Idol is...

Daffy looks at the name, and shakes his head.

Daffy: Nope! Not that guy! It's me everyone! Hit it!

Music starts to play and Daffy starts to sing.

Daffy: **For what's a man?  
What has he got?  
If not himself.  
Then has naught to say the things he truly feels.  
And not the words of one who kneels.  
The record shows I took bows  
And did it my way!**

The contestants and Daffy took a bow for their preformances. Squidward returned to the readers.

Squidward: Well, ladies and gentlemen, our time is up! But come back next time for Cartoon Away Idol! Have fun.


End file.
